Boarding School
by coly456
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is new at Shikon High Boarding School here she meets new freinds is faced with some problems and... Falls in love?
1. Chapter 1

Boarding School by Coly456

I do not own Inuyasha.

My name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm a priestess who lives in sunset shrine with my grandpa, mom, and little brother Sota. This year on September first I started packing to go to my new boarding school Shikon College. Did I mention I wasn't going to know anyone there? I'm 'A' straight a student with exceptions in math which I barley get a 'D' in.

Currently I am on my way to my new school which my family who had to come to 'check out the school' as my brother put it.

"Mom, are we almost there?" My brother asked for at least the fourth time in the past minute.

"Yes, it's right around the corner." She said impatiently

When we pulled up there was a huge school and next to it there was a neighborhood with houses that could at least fit over ten people per house but I didn't see any dorm rooms. My whole family walked to the main office in the empty school (school hasn't started yet we still have four more day's). Standing behind the desk there was a woman with long black hair and striking Violet eyes wearing a gray women's suit.

"Hello Welcome to Shikon College My name is Izayoi Takashi, The vice principle of this school." She said with a smile.

"Hello, I'm Kaorie Higurashi and this is my daughter Kagome she was accepted in your school."

"Ahhh… Yes I remember Strait 'A's except math and perfect record. Welcome to the school Kagome." She smiled at me and then looked down at her clip board.

"You are in house B2724. Here is a map. I wish I could show you around but I have a meeting to go to sadly, good luck." And with that she was gone. That's when I looked at the paper with the address.

Shikon College Housing

B2724

The paper had a gold key taped to it.

"Well come on sis!" My brother said grabbing me and pulling me out of the school, towards the house.

"Well here we are. This is lovely." My mother said looking at the way to huge house.

"Wow." Was all I could say. The house was huge there was even a garage. Outside was a black convertible that had a licenses plate that said YASHA in big bold letters. I walked up the steps and inside. Walking in awe, past a kitchen the stairs were a little down the hall, to the left of the kitchen was the living room.

"Miroku I swear if you touch me one more time I'm hitting you with Hiraikotsu!" a women yelled form the living room.

"I can't help it I'm cursed!" A boy answered her.

We walked into the living room to see two black leather couches in the middle of the room back to back both with three sides. (A/N: you know the couches that look like a square with one side missing? So it would kind of look like this:][ ).

One side of the living room had a big screen with a coffee table in front of it and a case of movies next to the T.V. The other side had another big screen T.V and coffee table but instead of movies there was a case of games for many different types of video games. At this my brother was starring wide eyed at all the games.

"Go ahead and play some kid but don't get drool on any." I heard the boy from earlier tell my brother.

I looked over to the other couch where a girl with black shorts, a pink halter, light brown hair with matching brown eyes. She was holding a thick book in one hand and the other was holding a boys hand. The boy had on a purple t-shirt that said 'I'm not a Player…' the saying must have been finished on the back. He had on loose jeans and a purple studded belt like the ones the skaters wear, but it wasn't actually holding up his pants considering I could still see his checkered boxers, (A/N: Don't really know what those belts are called sorry!) and his medium length black hair was pulled back into a small ponytail.

"Hi." the girl said as she got up dragging the boy with her. "My names Sango Slayer and this is my boyfriend Miroku Hentai."

"I'm Kagome Higurashi and this is my family."

"Miroku turned around and the back of his shirt finished off the saying by ' I Just Like Women!'

"Don't mind him he's watching his show."

"Hey you know I hate being interrupted while watching T.V!" Miroku yelled back half heartedly.

"Well how bout I show you around the house I'm sure you'll love it." Sango said excitedly.

We walked upstairs first. The first thing you saw was a huge game room. There was a pool table, air hockey, and another big screen that was flashing, and had Dance Revolution hooked up to it. The mat was not one of those cheap mats either that you lay out on the floor no this was a platform two of them both like the ones you see in the movies.

"This is the game room very expensive so it's best you don't break anything unless you want to spend the next four years paying for it."

"No problem."

When I said this I noticed that the DDR game was flashing a name: TOP SCORE YASH: over and over again.

"Who's Yash?" I asked more to myself then to Sango.

"Oh, that's Inuyasha Takashi. He has three different names on that game, Inu, Yash, and Inuyasha. He does this so each time he plays he can play a different him and beat his own record. No one has beat him not once even when he's sick he still kicks Ass at that game." she said simply

"Yeah but I will eventually." I heard a male voice say from the direction of the steps.

"Kouga please." a girl said from the same direction.

I turned to see who they were. The guy was wearing black jeans with a black leather jacket. He had long dark brown hair pulled up into a College ponytail with a black and white hanker chief around his head like a headband. The girl was wearing the same thin just with a red leather jacket and her red hair was pulled up into two pigtails on had a purple Iris stuck into it. They both had a motorcycle helmet that said WOLF on it. They also had pointy ears and tails.

"Kagome this is Kouga and Ayame Wolf no they are not related they just come from the Wolf demon tribe.

"Hello." They both said at the same time then went off to play air hockey.

Next we walked up another flight of stairs that led to a long hallway with nine doors, four on each side of the hallway and one at the very end. Each door had a white board with names and decorations on it (or scribbles.) all except one anyway.

Well these are the rooms. The girls are on the left side and the boys on the right, well except Inuyasha his is the one at the end right next to yours." We walked down the hall that didn't have a name on the white board. Sango handed me a green marker.

"All the names are in a different color marker and yours will be green is that okay?" She told me.

"Yeah that's my favorite color actually." I took the marker out of her hand and signed my first name on the white board and put a giant heart next to it. After Sango helped me put all my things away we walked out of the room just in time to see a red blur past.

All Sango said was "Dinner."

At the bottom of the steps my family was waiting. I told them goodbye and they left with the promise that they would check up on me every so often.

We walked into the dining room where there was a long oak table with ten chairs one at each end and four at each sides. A boy with long silver hair was sitting at the head of the table closest to the door. Next to him on his right there was a girl with shoulder length dark brown hair.

"Kagome this is Sesshomaru and Rin, they are the last couple of the house.

"Hello Kagome." Sesshomaru said with a small smile. (A/N: Sesshomaru is not going to be a frigid Ice cube through this story.)

"HI! I'm Rin." she smiled a big toothy smile up at me then turned back to talking with Ayame who was next to her.

"Kagome why don't you sit next to me and Inuyasha. We walked to the end of the table and I sat at the seat next to Inuyasha's chair. A couple minutes later Miroku, Kouga and a boy with red hair, green eyes, and pointy ears and, a big fluffy tail came in and sat down.

"Hey Kagome how you like the house?" Miroku asked me from the seat across from me.

"It's Nice and Huge." he chuckled at me.

"Hey I'm Shippou. This is my first year here two." the other boy said as he sat down in between Miroku and Kouga.

"Ohh… this is my first year but I'm a sophomore."

"I'm the only freshmen! No fair!" he pouted

"HEY! MUTT-FACE HOW BOUT YOU BRING OUT THE FOOD ALREADY!" Kouga yelled towards the kitchen.

"Mutt face?" I said questionably.

"Kouga and Inuyasha are like rivals." Miroku explained.

"I'M COMIN YOU SKIMPY WOLF WHY DON'T YOU TRY CARING TEN PIZZA BOXES WITH A FRESHLEY BROKEN ARM!"

"I could do it easily."

"Okay come here and let me break it for you." Just then a boy with long silver, hair amber eyes, and dog ears walked onto the room with ten boxes of pizza balanced in one arm while the other hung limply at his side.

"That's what you get for trying to wrestle you're older, full demon brother." Sesshomaru said with a smirk on his face.

That was when I really took a look at Sesshomaru he had purple marks on his cheeks and pointed elf ears.

"Yeah but before that I kicked your ass twice." Inuyasha said while putting down the boxes on the table that's when he noticed I was there. Our eyes locked and we stared at each other for what seemed like hours.

"And you are?" he asked breaking the eye contact and sitting down.

"I'm Kagome, I'm new here." I responded shyly.

"Huh thought I smelled someone new."

"Smelled?"

"Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are dog demons they have excellent senses. Although Inu here ruins his sense of taste because he eats hot and spicy foods, I mean he's obsessed." Miroku explained.

"What's wrong with that? I love spicy foods." Which I did I mean I carried a bottle of hot sauce in my purse.

"For demons or in my case half demons it literally burns our tongues, like if you were to stick your hand into a fire. So I'm not allowed to have any because Sesshomaru is around and mom told him to watch me." Inuyasha stated grumpily as he took a bite of pizza.

"That's too bad." I grabbed a piece of pizza, and then went through my purse which was on the floor and pulled out a bottle of hot sauce. Inuyasha's mouth immediately started watering.

"Kagome? Why do you have that in your purse?" Ayame asked me

"Because I'll have it when I need it." I put some well actually a lot on my pizza then set the sauce down between me and Sango.

"Fine but don't let my little brother have any if he asked."

"Okay." I picked up the hot sauce and leaned over and purred hot sauce all over Inuyasha's pizza. Everyone started laughing at Inuyasha's happy face. I turned towards Sesshomaru to see him looking at me wide eyed.

"What you said not to give him any if he asked and he didn't ask so I gave him some."

"I owe you one!" Inuyasha said then ate his two slices of pizza as fast as he could so no one could do anything about it.

"Wow you fit right in around here Kagome!" Rin and Ayame yelled at the same time

"I think we can say you are the newest 'sister' in this family." Sango said to me.

"Yeah! You're way better than Kikyo." Kouga muttered.

At the name Kikyo everyone stopped eating and all of them looked towards Inuyasha. He was holding his pizza up about to take a bite, his eyes looked empty, and his ears were stuck to his head.

"Who's Ki-that" I corrected Kikyo was obviously not a name they ever used.

"She's my ex., and a no good back stabber!" Inuyasha yelled as he stood up and walked out leaving his unfinished dinner.

Rin then stood up "Kouga I am ashamed of you! You know what she did to him!" then she ran out followed by Sesshomaru.

"Opps." Kouga said not even effected.

The rest of dinner was silent, and as we all helped clean that was silent too. We all started going upstairs but stopped when we heard the yelling.

"Inuyasha come out! All we want to do is help!" Rin yelled.

"No! You and Sesshomaru can go mind your own damn business I don't need neither do I want you're damn help!" Inuyasha yelled back. Then we herd quiet sobs running, and a slamming door.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru growled warningly but the only response was two loud cracking sounds then we saw what looked like a trophy roll down the steps. Then everything was quiet.

"Well that's usually it." Miroku said then we all headed upstairs. The rooms were all laid out like the way we sat at the dinner table I noticed except for Sesshomaru's room of course. On the way up the steps I grabbed the trophy that looked like it was for football. When I walked to my room I noticed that Inuyasha's door had a hole in it then I turned to look at the wall by the steps and there was a dent in it. I could still here Rin's sobs and my guess was Sesshomaru in there trying to help her. I walked into my room closing my door. I changed into my blue plaid pajama bottoms and my t-shirt that had my nickname Gome airbrushed on the front. I walked out of the room with the trophy and knocked on Inuyasha's door. No answer. I knocked again this time saying "Inuyasha" In a small voice. So I walked in. He was lying on his bed with his back facing me. He looked like he was sleeping so I put the trophy on an empty space on his shelf of trophies. I turned to walk out of the room.

"You look like her"


	2. Chapter 2

Boarding School by Coly456

I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 2

"Excuse me?" I turned and looked at him confused. He was sitting up facing me now.

"You look like her." he whispered to the ground.

"Who? Kikyo?" I was reluctant to say the name after what happened last time.

"Yeah, but your more alive looking she always had a blank look on her face, and can you believe that I have never seen her smile. We were together for three years. Three! Not one smile, not until he came, that asshole who ruined everything." he was still staring at the floor but he was now shaking with rage.

"But you're nothing like her. You smile and your eyes aren't cold their filled with life." He looked up at me now with a small smile.

"Is that a good thing?" I asked while walking to sit next to him on the bed.

"Yes, why would it be bad?" he asked giving me a confused expression.

"I guess it wouldn't be. Nice room." I just really looked around he had three pictures on his wall, one of his whole family, the next was him playing in the sand on the beach when he was younger, and the last was of everyone in the house except me of course. There was a red electric guitar up against is wall by the closet, next to it was an acoustic guitar. His bed was sideways up against the wall with a window next to it. A shelf with a stereo and huge speakers hanging over his bed on the wall. I also notice that his room was mostly red and black, and the lights were out. The only light was the setting sun from out side the window.

"It's ok I guess." He shrugged his left shoulder, then I remembered that his left arm was broken. (I am sitting on his right side).

"I can heal that." I told him pointing at his limp arm.

"It will be almost healed by this time tomorrow." He stated simply shrugging both arms then wincing a little at the pain.

"It will be better in two minutes if I heal it now."

I took his arm gently. When I touched his skin a shock went from my fingers all through my body, I pushed it off as nothing.

"Ummm….will this hurt?" He asked nervously.

"Well I've only ever done this twice, they both said it hurt but they were human so I don't know how it will effect you so be warned that it might." I told him as I concentrated on healing the bone. He gasped when he saw my hand start to glow with a purple pink light. Then another gasp when he herd the bone pop into place. After exactly two minutes I was done.

"Wow." He was now moving it all around like a miracle.

"How long have you played?"

"Huh?" he looked at me confused

"The guitar." I told him obviously

"Ohh… since I was four my dad taught me."

"My dad taught me how to play too. Will you play for me?" I asked shyly. He looked at me strangely then shrugged, he got up then grabbed the red electric guitar.

"I'll play a song I'm writing but I'm not done the words aren't anyway." he put the guitar strap over his shoulder.

I write music I could help." I suggested. " When you get to the part that has no words don't stop playing."

"Why?"

"I can add words in as we go."

(A/N: Song is Broken by Seether ft. Amy Lee Don not own this song or any music through out the story. Inu is underlined Both is bold and Kagome is Italics)

I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

You've gone away, you don't feel me, here anymore

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_[x2]_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open And I don't  
****feel like I am strong enough 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
****You've gone away**

You don't feel me here anymore 

"Wow your good." I told him while he was putting his guitar back.

"Years of practice, you're not so bad yourself coming up with words on the spot like that."

We sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity.

"Want a smoothie?" He asked me randomly

"Sure why not."

We walked down the stairs slowly not to draw attention to ourselves, and into the kitchen which was huge. There was a refrigerator on the left side of the door, and a counter that stretched all along the wall. The sink was across the room next to the stove and oven. A microwave was sitting on the counter next to the toaster which was by the blender which was by the sink. In the middle was an island which had eight stools around it.

"Okay so do you want, Strawberry, Orange, or Grape?"

"Defiantly Strawberry."

He got our a container of strawberries and everything else you need to make the smoothies with. (A/N: Sorry don't like smoothies have no idea what's in them.)

"Okay you can help cut the strawberries, ill put every thing else in the blender."

When we finished that and had everything in the blender, we couldn't find the lid anywhere.

"Next time I see whoever used the blender last I'm going to ring them by their little necks." Inuyasha mumbled while looking through the cabinets.

"Well we will just have to take out chances with out one." he said when he looked in the last cabinet.

"Wont that be umm… messy?"

"Yeah but it will be good when its done."

He started the blender and at first it was okay but soon the contents in the blender were going all over the place us included. We started laughing so hard that we didn't even try to move out of the way. It was flaying all over the kitchen anyway so we would still get it. Then by the time we got to the off switch there was more smoothie on us then there was in the blender.

"That was amazing!" Inuyasha shouted.

I turned to him while taking my hand and wiping of some of the smoothie that got on my face.

"Yeah. Messy but amazing."

We stared at each other for awhile then I noticed he started leaning in and so did I before I knew it I was kissing a smoothie covered Inuyasha and I would have to say the smoothie tasted good but his kiss was way better. When we stopped and pulled away I couldn't help myself and whispered "Amazing."

"Yeah amazing."

"Well now that that's done with I guess you two will be cleaning the kitchen."

We turned to see everyone at the kitchen door starring at us the boys smirking and the girls smiling.

"How long were you there?" Inuyasha asked with a slight blush on his checks but it was mostly covered by smoothie.

"Long enough to see your make out session." Miroku said with a huge smile.

"Miroku you have to the count of three…" Inuyasha left the threat hanging as Miroku took of up the stairs.

"Now you two can clean good luck." Sesshomaru said as he walked back up the stairs with everyone following that's when I noticed Rin was missing. I looked over to Inuyasha and noticed he was looking down with a sad look on his face and his ears were flat again.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked worried.

"Rin's still mad at me. I'll have to tell her sorry in the morning. I just don't like when people don't mind there own business."

"Yeah I know what you mean."

With that we started cleaning by the time we were down and took our shower's it was one o'clocks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Boarding School by Coly456**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

Chapter 3

The next morning I woke up to yelling and the sun shining on my face.

"LOOK I SAID I WAS SORRY!" I herd Inuyasha yell

Then there was a huge crash.

"SESSHOARU STOP!" Rin screeched.

With that I ran downstairs only to see a hole in the wall and Sesshomaru coming, and then Inuyasha coming out with blood dripping off his face. I looked to see three claw marks adorning his once flawless cheek.

"What happened?" I asked and everyone turned to me.

"Sesshomaru had a mood swing." Kouga responded. "It's normal in the mornings don't worry everyone who is _important_ is fine." he said emphasizing the word important.

"Shut the hell up Wolf." Inuyasha spat holding his cheek.

I walked over to him and removed his had to see that it started to bubble, and gasped.

"YOU USED YOURE POISON ON YOURE OWN BROTHER!" Rin yelled again

"He deserved it." Sesshomaru said coldly then walked to the kitchen.

"Here I can heal it." I whispered.

When I said that everyone immediately looked at me again and Sesshomaru stopped walking. When my hand started to glow I herd everyone gasp and Inuyasha whimper a little. I knew from experience that healing poison hurt, worse then when it was injected. There was a sizzling sound and then the cuts were gone.

"Thanks." He whispered

"No problem."

"You're a miko?" Miroku asked

"Yeah I'm still training though."

"That's great I can teach you how to use weapons with your spiritual power." Sango said excited.

"I already can I use bow and arrows. But I'm not a violent person really so I practice but never really use it."

"That's awesome you can practice with us we have a whole thing set up at the school that we go to practice weapons at every Monday after school and its just for us to." Sango said jumping in excitement.

"That's sounds fun." I said I didn't however notice how Sesshomaru was glaring at me until I turned to look his way.

"Are you okay?" I asked shyly and a little frightened.

"No mikos are nothing but trouble." he said coldly

"Sesshomaru drop it she has nothing to do with what she did and you know it." with that we all walked our separate ways. Inuyasha outside, me upstairs and everyone else in the kitchen.

After I ate breakfast and everything I walked out side to find Inuyasha blaring music out of his car. He had a mask over his face and was spray painting something on the side of his car. I also noticed that he didn't have on a shirt and he looked HOT!

"It's not nice to stare you know." he looked at me smirking

I blushed slightly "What are you doing?" I asked while walking towards him.

"Spray painting my last name on the car." he said and started going again.

I sat there waiting for him to finish. It took him about a half hour but when he was done it looked amazing. Then he started doing it on the other side to. The side that was done said Takashi in a fancy cursive in red.

"You're good."

"I should be I've been working at an auto body shop since I was thirteen. My dad also owns a car dealer ship." he said while he was putting away his gear.

"Wow. Wait what else does your dad own?"

"The school he built it." he walked over and laid down next to me in the grass.

"Is that how you got in cause you're dad owns the school." it wasn't meant to come out mean but that's how it sounded. He just chuckled and looked up at the sky.

"In all honesty it is."

"Huh?" I was so confused

"I don't exactly have the best record in school or with the law. I got into fights in school all the time, bad grades, skipping." his face looked sad and hurt. His eyes were glazed over like he was actually reliving the past.

"Inuyasha?"

"I got arrested for street fighting at least five times, then street racing, and the fact that I didn't have a license didn't help. So my dad let me into the school on the condition that I stay out of trouble."

"I'm guessing you haven't right? I mean you're still here right."

"Wrong. I was fine during the beginning of the year _she_ kept me mostly under control when we started dating. Then she left that's when I sorta lost it. My mom is the reason I'm here I haven't talked to my dad since then." he stopped talking and shuck his head.

"Oh, what did you do exactly?"

"I don't think that is any of you're business." he said coldly

"I just thought it would help if you talked-"

"I'm not asking for help so just mind you're business!" then he got up jumped into his car and drove off. I didn't know I was crying until he left. The way he yelled was just so cold. I got up and ran inside up the stairs into my room on the way I bumped Sango but didn't even bother to apologize I just ran right into my room.


	4. Chapter 4

_Boarding School by Coly456_

_I do not own Inuyasha._

_Sesshomaru: 22  
Rin: 22  
Inuyasha: 21  
Kouga: 20  
Miroku: 20  
Ayame: 19  
Kagome: 19  
Sango: 20  
Shippou: 18  
Shippou and Shiori are freshmen; Inuyasha was held back junior year of high school so he should be a junior but is a sophomore along with everyone else but Sesshomaru and Rin who are seniors.  
Thank you for reading Coly456_

Chapter 4

When I got into my room I buried my head into the pillow sobbing. I couldn't understand how he could be so sweet one moment and then the next a complete ass. All I did was ask a question and try to help him.

"Kagome?" I heard Sango whisper as she opened my door and peeked in. "What's wrong?" she asked as she came and sat down on my bed.

"He yelled at me and I have no idea why. I don't even know why I care." I whispered back my head still in the pillow.

"Kagome, are you talking about Inu?" I nodded my head slowly turning my head to look at her.

"Don't be upset he has a very bad temper since she left truthfully he's the bad nut of the family as my mother says." she giggled a little at that.

"Family?"

"Oh yeah I'm his cousin his mom is my mom's sister." she explained as she handed me a tissue and I sat up a little.

"Why is he like that? What did she do to him to make him so cold."

"Kagome you know how most people feel about half demons right." I nodded yes. "well Inuyasha was one of the ones to be messed with. People in middle school called him half-breed Kikyo was the first to actually appreciate him, then Miroku and everyone else in the house. Even Sesshomaru hated his own brother." her voice started to break a little while talking. "and my side of the family well my mother and father hated him as well they though he was a disgrace, and to make it worse he would get in trouble."

"But it's not like that now."

"Well at school its not but my mother still hates him. My father could care less after Inuyasha saved my brothers ass from some demons. But then Naraku showed up. Kikyo got attached to him she told Inuyasha that she never wanted to see him again, and left with him."

"He couldn't get over it that's why he's so cold."

"No he's cold because he loved her he let her in and she betrayed him. Her exact words were 'I never want to see you again, you are nothing but a pathetic half-breed that I pretended to love I have moved on' that was the first time I have ever seen him so broken he won't let anyone close now, and he's getting into worse trouble well more street racing and fighting." the tears that were in our eyes started to flow. Sango wiped hers away and looked at me with a small smile. "It's mostly okay now and he took a quick likening to you considering he kissed you." she joked

"Hey that was completely random. It was a in the moment thing!" I squeaked out.

"Let's go to the mall." Ayame ran into my room yelling. Rin was right behind her.

"Sure." me and Sango said at the same time.

That morning we spent walking around the mall buying new outfits for school. We were currently at the food court eating when Sango got a phone call and Ayame got a text both at the same time.

"Hello….at the mall….what happened?" Sango's face crumpled into a worried expression. "No… that's not-"she was cut off when she heard Ayame squeaked. I looked over to her to see she had tears running down her face. "We will be right there." Sango said then hung up her phone.

"What's wrong?"

"Inuyasha" Sango said as she dragged Ayame and me out with our bags. When we got in the car Which Rin was waiting in to drive us I also noticed that she was crying as well.

"What happened? Where are we going?" Ayame wordlessly handed me her phone I looked at the message that said it was from Kouga

_Emergency! Inu car accident serious! _

Was all the message said. We got to the hospital and when we pulled into the parking lot I noticed a black convertible with _Takashi _written on the side and there wasn't a scratch on it. When we got into the waiting room all the guys were in there all looking anxious. Sesshomaru was pacing while Miroku was taping his foot. Okay so Kouga looked like he could care less sitting there with his arms crossed looking relaxed. All the girls immediately ran up to their guy asking questions.

"He's in the E.R right now apparently he wasn't in his car just near it a truck hit him when he was walking the crosswalk and of all days it had to be today." Sesshomaru explained " Apparently no one saw and somehow he drove himself here."

"Where's my son!" a woman from the entrance yelled. We all turned to look and see that it was Mrs. Takashi with Shippou, and a man that looked like Sesshomaru and Inuyasha behind her. They -well she- ran up to use crying, she looked frightened.

"Aunty Izayoi its okay. He's going to be fine." Sango walked up to her leading her to the chairs. Sesshomaru quickly explained what was happening.

"He always seems to get into trouble. He needs to learn discipline I bet this was nothing but a street fight and he lied." the man growled out.

"InuTaisho if there is anything our son is e is not a liar how could you say that, yes he has had his problems but he wouldn't lie about something like this." Izayoi told him calmly through tears.

"He has been nothing but trouble since the day he could walk and we all know it. Fights, street racing he even went as far to get a damn tattoo he is a mess and he will be punished!" InuTaisho yelled at her causing her to cry more into Sango's shoulder.

"How can you say that!" I yelled causing everyone to turn and look at me in shook.

"Excuse me." he asked standing and walking towards me.

"How can you say that about your own son! He's hurt and all you give a damn about is the fact that he has had problems! You should be more caring you're wife is over there crying and all you are doing is sitting here bitching about how your son isn't perfect well boo no ones perfect!" I yelled then sat down with a huff next to Rin who was staring at me in shock along with everyone else. InuTaisho turned and sat down in a chair across the room glaring at me. About an hour later the ER light went out causing all of us to look that way. A doctor walked out. He had so much blood on him. Izayoi stood up and walked over to him her husband on her tail she grabbed his hand for comfort. We also all got up and followed after them.

"Are you the Takashi family?"


	5. Chapter 5

Boarding School by Coly456

I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 5

"Yes." Izayoi answered

"Well you're son is doing fine although he needs to stay in the hospital over night so we can-"

"That's not possible." InuTaisho said cutting him off "He will be coming home tonight thank you and I will send the hospital the money." he walked towards what I was guessing Inuyasha's room. We all followed no one complaining about him coming home. When we got into the room Inuyasha was already standing clutching his stomach all he had on were his jeans and bandages wrapped around his torso.

"Let's go." he said his voice sounding rough

"You cant take him out of the hospital he has lost to much blood this will be a problem." the doctor said trying to get Inuyasha to lay back down.

"We're leaving." InuTaisho said

I was closest to Inuyasha so I let him lean on me a little while we walked out of the hospital and into the afternoon. His father lead us to his car. When I climbed in I noticed the white t-shirt that was soajed in blood laying on the drivers seat. InuTaisho sat in the drivers seat while me and Inuyasha sat in the back. Less then half way there Inuyasha started drifting to sleep so he leaned his head against the window but he wouls always get jostled so he woke

up by banging his head -which had stitches- on the window.

"Here." I gently grabbed him and laid him back so his head was on my lap. He winced a little at the movement but otherwise closed his eyes and whispered a soft 'Thanks' before he fell asleep.

"You know I think I might like you." InuTaisho said from the front seat. "not only do you speak you're mind to complete strangers you seem to have a calm, loving heart."

"Sorry about that by the way. I was just upset I guess."

"Yes well you really got me thinking."

"Oh mind if I ask you something? You said he had a tattoo, what off exactly?" I hadn't seen one on him

"On his left wrist. The Japanese symbol for Strength. I guess I cant really be mad about that though. I have Wisdom on mine, his mother has Love and Sesshomaru has Courage. Of course Inuyasha would be the one to get it from some illegal shop and without permission." I gently lifted his left wrist and turned it over. The symbol was in black on his wrist just like he said. The rest of the ride was silent until we pulled up to the drive way of what I was guessing be the Takashi mansion.

"Kagome I have a favor to ask of you. Tonight my son will be human, and me and my wife have to fly somewhere for a meeting and the servants have been told they don't have to work and we need someone to watch him. Would you mind?"

"No, I don't mind just tell me where his room is and everything and food and things like that."

"My wife will." he got out of the car and left me there with the sleeping hanyou.

"Inuyasha, you need to wake up so we can go inside." I whispered into his ear. His eyes slowly opened and he looked around a little then slowly at up. I got out of the car and jogged to his door. I opened it and helped him out letting him lean on me. When we got inside I was so confused. The house was huge!

"Ummm… where are we going?" I asked looking at him

"Upstairs." he said hoarsely

We walked up the spiraling stair case slowly. When we got to the top I was even more surprised there was a door in front of us, then to the left was another stair case.

"where now?"

"The door." I opened the door to be met with a huge bedroom. There was a king size bed in against the wall. Musical instruments all over, and in the back a walk in closet. I set him down on his bed.

"Do you need anything?"

"Could you grab a pair of pajama bottoms there in my dresser." he said as he took of his sneakers. I grabbed him a pari of pants then left him to change and met up with Izayoi at the bottom of the steps.

"Okay dear the kitchen is all the way at the end of this hall. Inuyasha has a bathroom in his room, and I cant thank you enough for this."

"It's no problem."

They left and I walked back upstairs to see that the Inuyasha I knew wasn't there. He was lying on the bed. He had black hair and his violet blue eyes were looking up to the ceiling. When I walked in he turned his head to look at me. I know I had the look of shock on my face.

"What do you think I look better this way too Kikyo sure as hell did." he whispered harshly.

"Actually I don't. Well really to me it doesn't matter either which way your Inuyasha right?" I said strongly then sat on the side of his bed.

"Sorry, for now and earlier, I didn't mean to snap I just wasn't in the mood to talk." his eyes looked glazed over again like before. I put my hand on his bruised cheek feeling him flinch away a little.

"It's okay it was you're business I shouldn't have tried to but in." I told him sincerely. I saw his eyes drupe a little then open wide.

"Sleep you need rest." he closed his eyes and I left to go grab a glass of water for him and for me in the kitchen. I walked back into his room to see him laying on his bed like he was sleeping but when I set the water down his eyes shot open.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I just never sleep on this day that's all I cant sleep now."

"Why?" I felt like I was crossing the line again

"Well my dad has enemies and well every since I was little they have tried to get rid of me to get to him. By the time I was six I was kidnapped twice and had four assignation attempts on me." he said solemnly.

"Inuyasha no one is going to hurt you while I'm here I promise." I brushed his bangs to the side a little.

"I trust you but I just cant." he whispered looking out the window to the moonless sky.

"Okay then how about I sing you a song, do you have an acoustic guitar I can use?"

"yeah over in the corner behind the keyboard."

When I picked up the guitar I started strumming random soft notes and started to sing words of the top of my head. (A/N: this song is I'll stand by you by: Carrie Underwood)

Oh why you look so sad  
The tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through"  
Cause I've seen the dark side too  
When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confessC  
ould make me love you less

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you

So if you're mad get mad  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now  
Hey, what you got to hide  
I get angry too  
Well I'm a lot like you  
When you're standing at the crossroads  
And don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
Cause even if you're wrong

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in into you darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you

And when, when the night falls on you, baby  
You feeling all alone  
You won't be on your own

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in into you darkest hour  
And I'll never desert youI'll stand by you  
Oh I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you

By the time the song was over my plan had worked. Inuyasha was sound asleep laying on his side facing me. He looked so peaceful like he didn't have a care in the world. I fell asleep like that watching him sleep. I faintly remember being carried to another room and being laid on the bed. I also herd a woman's and man's voice.

"She's and angel." the women said

"Yes I think she is." the man whispered back after that I was of into dream land.


	6. Chapter 6

Boarding School by Coly456

Chapter 6

Once again that morning I woke up to yelling. I walked down the hall to where Inuyasha's room was on top the steps. I walked in the room to see Izayoi, InuTaisho, and Inuyasha standing arguing well InuTaisho and Inuyasha were, while Izayoi had tears running down her face.

"How could you be so Irresponsible. Especially on you're night of weakness!" InuTaisho yelled at him.

"Oh so it's MY fault a truck decided to hit me! Every thing's always my fault!" Inuyasha yelled back more fierce.

"Boy's stop this." Izayoi whimpered as she noticed I was there. I walked up to her and put my arm around her shoulder.

"Yes everything is you're fault."

"So the fact that a truck hit me is my fault, or what Kikyo did was my fault oh and we cant forget is was my fault that Shiori ran away is my damn fault!?" as soon as that left his mouth his father had clawed him across his face, Inuyasha stumbled and fell back onto his bed.

"You know better then to bring up you're sister!" when he hit Inuyasha, Izayoi turned her face into my shoulder and I held her head there and let her cry. Inuyasha looked up and I saw that his stitches that were above his eye were gone and he now had three cuts there.

"Why because you know she ran away because of _you_." Inuyasha growled out threw clenched teeth. InuTaisho raised his arm again but I let go of Izayoi and grabbed his arm trying my best to hold him back.

"Stop!" was all I herd before I was thrown back and hit the floor with a thump. Inuyasha got up and ran over to help me up.

"You okay?" he asked me quietly

"F-fine" I stuttered out, looking at Izayoi trying to calm her husband who was still trying to lunge at Inuyasha.

"Taisho stop this is unnecessary, look what you did you hurt you're son and the young sweet girl, and she was right this needs to stop. You two do nothing but fight anymore!" it was the first time I have ever herd her yell.

"Izayoi I'm fine."

"Kagome your arm is bleeding how is that fine?" she asked me looking to my arm, I followed her gaze to see I did have four cuts on my arm from when he had pushed me away.

"oh" was all I could say.

"That's it I'm leaving. Inuyasha I expect you and her to be gone by the time I get back." InuTaisho barked out, then left.

"Mom we're just going to leave and we'll get bandaged at the house."

"Please you know your father didn't mean what he said he never does he's just worried about you." Izayoi was still crying when Inuyasha grabbed her into a hug.

"I know." he whispered but I could tell he was lying by the way he sounded like he was asking himself a question when he said that.

"Well then Kagome it was nice to see you oh and Inuyasha lend her a hoodie it's windy out side." with that she wiped her tears and walked from the room.

"Here." he tried handing me a hoodie.

"No I'll get blood on it, you wear it I'll be fine." he shrugged and put on the jacket. We walked down the stairs and he grabbed a towel the maid handed him one for me and one for him. He whipped the blood of his head and I did the same for my arm. When we got to the car I really noticed how cold it was. We got to the highway when I noticed I had started to shiver even with the heat on.

'_Was it really supposed to be this cold in September?' _I thought while I shivered again. We stopped at a red light and Inuyasha pulled of his jacket and tossed it to me.

"I don't nneed iit." I shivered out

"Yes you do I don't care about blood we can just wash it out or something." then he started driving again. I put the jacket on and noticed it had a very unique smell. Like the wilderness, with mint.

"Can I ask you something?" I looked over to him

"Sure." he glanced my way a little then looked back at the road.

"Why did you lie to your mom when she asked if you knew you're father didn't mean what he said?"

"Oh you caught that huh? Well I don't want her to be upset, I mean the truth is he was right." he sounded sad like he was broken.

"About what if you don't mind me asking?"

"Everything. The fact that I'm the reason, Kikyo left, and Shiori, and I could have easily avoided that truck but I was weak and wasn't focused."

"I know what happened with you and Kikyo." I whispered looking away from him. The car swerved to the side of the road and I could hear him growling.

"Who told you?"

"Sango, I just wanted to know why you were so cold to me earlier, and she told me."

"I'm cold because letting people in just start's problems, and causes pain." he clenched his fist that was now in his lap. I put my hand on top of his making him look at me surprised.

"What she did to you was wrong, but she didn't leave because of you, and I promise that I will never hurt you like that. I know what its like to be different." I sad sadly.

"How could you know you seem so normal."

"No I'm a miko that causes problems other humans would call me a freak while demons would cower in fear, I was treated so wrong but I handled it." I looked over to him

He started driving again after that. He turned on the radio when With You by Chris Brown came on and he sang along.

_I need you boo, (oh)_  
_I gotta see you boo (hey)_  
_And there're hearts all over the world tonight,_  
_Said the hearts all over the world tonight _

_Hey! Little mama,Ooh, _  
_you're a stunner_  
_Hot..little figure,Yes, you're a winner_  
_And I'm so glad to be yours,You're a class all your own_  
_And..Oh, little cutie_  
_When..you talk to me_  
_I swear..the whole world stops_  
_You're my sweetheart_  
_And I'm so glad that you are mine_  
_You are one of a kind and.._

_You mean to me_  
_What I mean to you and.._  
_Together baby, _  
_There is nothing we cant do_  
_I don't need money,_  
_I don't need cars,_  
_Girl, you're my .._  
_Oh!I'm into you_  
_,And girl,_  
_No one else would do,'_  
_cause with every kiss and every hug,_  
_You make me fall in love,_  
_And now I know I can't be the only one,I_  
_ bet there heart's all over the world tonight,_  
_With the love of their life who feels.._  
_What I feel when _

_I'm With you Girl..With you_

I found my self drifting of to the sound of his voice, but then I remembered something he said '…and its my fault Shiori left?!' and his father said he had a sister. Wonder where she is?

"Hey Inuyasha?" I asked looking over at him.

"hmm." he responded

"Not trying to umm get into you're business but uh I didn't know you had a sister." I looked at him hesitantly.

"Yeah she was younger, me and her got along great I mean we were attached at the hip at least that's what my mom said."

"Where is she may I ask?"

"Don't know. The night she disappeared me, her, and dad got into a fight. Dad called her weak, a coward along with me. That's the only fight I have ever actually punched my dad, broke his jaw." he chuckled at that a little. "He kicked me and her both out of the house and said 'stay out until you learn some respect for your elders' or something along those lines. Although that night we were attacked she was kidnapped and the next day when I when I got home I told them she ran away, and she didn't tell me where she was going."

"I guess you just have it hard don't you?""Yup me, Sango and Sesshomaru have been looking for her but every time we get close the trail is gone. Mom and dad still don't know."

The rest of the ride was silent. I found it odd that he had opened up to me so much. That and then the fact that he didn't tell his parents about his little sister. But hey It wasn't none of my business.

The next morning I was out for a jog in the park which Inuyasha had shown me on our way home yesterday. By the time we got home it was late because we had stopped many times him showing me around the city.

"HELP!!!" I heard a scream come from the trees, there was a couple more screams before everything was silent. I was frozen in my spot. Then there was rustling in the bushes

My heart stoped


	7. Chapter 7

Boarding School by Coly456

I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 7

I was frozen as much as my mind kept telling me _move! Run! Get away! _I couldn't something told me that I was going to be okay and that nothing would happen to me. Of course usually my instinct was wrong. Then just as soon as I decided to run and get help there was rustling in the bushes. Then a girl around my age with black hair , and violet eyes burst from the trees and ran right into me.

"Please… make them go away" she sobbed

"Who?" I regretted the very moment I said that a man with a baboon cloak burst from the trees along with a female with long black hair and a bow and arrow. (A/N: Guess who ).

"Us." the women said with a silky smooth voice. She lifted an arrow and pointed it directly at me. "now if you wouldn't mind to get out of our way!" she screamed as she shot the arrow. Before I knew both me and the girl were on the ground, but we weren't injured.

"So the other half-breed has shown himself." the man said with a husky voice.

"Kikyo, and Naraku I should have know it was you who took her."

"Wait that voice." the girl looked up at Inuyasha. "Big brother." she said before she lost consciousness. I herd him growl fiercely at the two people in front of us.

"What have you done to her!" he growled out his fingers curling as if ready to attack.

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" I turned to see everyone else running towards us.

"Kagome is she okay?" Rin asked as she stopped where me and the girl were still on the ground.

"She passed out and there looks like there are some wounds, none to serious."

"Well Kikyo we should be going we are clearly out numbered." Naraku hissed

"Fine. Goodbye Half-breed." she said coldly as her and Naraku disappeared. In the blink of an eye Inuyasha had Shiori in his arms holding her close while kneeling to the ground. Everyone else came over as well.

"Inuyasha we should take her to the hospital." Sango said as she brushed some of her bangs from her face.

"We cant. A bunch of teenagers coming in with a injured friend sounds more like we jumped her and felt guilty then dropped her off there."

"We can take her home." I whispered still kind of in shock of what just happened.

"What will that accomplish her suffering!" Inuyasha snarled at me

"N-no I meant I could watch her I can heal her." I stuttered a little scared at his reaction.

"Inuyasha that's a good Idea, she will get healed quicker that way." Rin said putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah lets go mutt face!" Kouga yelled as he and Ayame ran to there bikes.

"Kagome, you can ride with me." Inuyasha said as he picked up Shiori. I climbed in the back of the car and let Shiori use my lap as a pillow. I had to admit she looked Identical to Inuyasha's human form which is what I was guessing she was in right now. She looked to be around the age of fourteen or fifteen. She was covered in blood and dirt. There were tear stains on her face, and one eye was black. She also had a couple cuts on her face and bare arms. Her clothes were ripped, torn and stained. I stopped staring and jumped when I herd the door next to me open.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you." Inuyasha said

"No problem just a little jumpy."

He picked her up again, and I climbed out of the car. "Okay so where do you want her?" He asked as we followed everyone into the house.

"Just put her in my room I have everything I need in there." everyone piled into my room as Inuyasha laid her down on my bed.

"Okay I know al you guys are worried but I need all the boys to leave girls you can stay and help." I declared as I started pushing them towards the door.

"No I'm not leaving!" Inuyasha billowed

"Inuyasha look she's going to be fine us girls will protect her but we need to change her and get her cleaned up so please if you don't mind leaving."

He gave up and walked out the door.

"So what do you need us to do?" Ayame said while sitting on my desk.

"Okay, Ayame go fill up a tub of bath water, Rin go grab some clothing for her out of my top and bottom drawer, and Sango you can help me get her undressed. Okay Girls Go!" I shouted and we all bolted off to do our job. Soon we were taking her to the bathroom (wrapped in a robe of course) to wash her off in the hot water.

"Lay her down in the water and hold her head up so she wont drown." when she was in I held my hands above the water and her the water and my hands started to glow a soft pink. In about a half an hour of that she was healed and clean from head to toe.

We carried her back to my room after she was dressed and laid her down in the bed and covered her up so she would be comfortable.

"Just for safety." I put a barrier over her, and then the window and the door as we left so no one could get in.

"Lets go talk to the boys." I told the girls

"How is she?" Miroku asked as we got into the living room.

"She's fine now just resting." Sango said as she sat onto his lap.

"What will we do about Naraku and Kikyo." Sesshomaru said.

"Well we could turn them in but Naraku is the leader of a gang soo…" Kouga said as Ayame snuggled against him.

"We will just have to take care of tem our selves." Sango said cracking her knuckles. I looked over to where Inuyasha was holding his head in his hands, his elbows leaning against his knees.

"Inuyasha? You okay?" I asked worriedly, sitting down next to him.

"I wouldn't do that babe his in one of his moods." Kouga said smirking.

"He hasn't said a word since you forced him down stairs." Shippou said

"Inuyasha?"

"Huh? Oh yeah fine just tired I guess." he whispered as he looked up. We all noticed that his eyed had no life in them in other words he looked like the walking dead. "I'm going upstairs." and that exactly what he did walked up the steps and slammed his bedroom door.


	8. Chapter 8

_Boarding School by Coly456_

_I do not own Inuyasha._

Chapter 8

"Umm… I'm going to go check on Shiori." I whispered after about an hour of silence.

"Okay. Do you want me to with you?" Sango asked standing up.

"NO! umm.. I mean no we should we should be fine." I covered my outburst quickly. I really was going up to see Shiori but I was also going to make sure he was okay to.

"Okay." she sat back onto Miroku's lap. As I was walking towards the stairs I managed to catch their conversation.

"Do you really think she is going to go see Shiori?" Shippou asked

"Yes and no." Ayame said

"Huh?"

"Well she check in on her then go see Inuyasha, Duh. Jeez Shippou do you know anything?" Ayame responded sarcastically at the end.

With that I walked up the two flights of steps then to my room. After undoing all the barriers I herd muffled cries coming from inside.

"Shiori?" I asked quietly opening the door. I herd her whimper and then saw her curl up into a tight ball in the corner by my bed.

"Wh-who are you?" she said quietly.

"It's okay my name is Kagome, I'm a friend of your brothers."

"The last friend of my brothers tried to kill me." she growled harshly.

"Look I promise I wont hurt you. I even healed you and gave you some clothes." I closed the door and put up the barrier again.

"Wh-why did you do that?" she stood up against the wall pressing herself there.

"Just so no one can get in you can walk out anytime you want." I was walking towards her which is probably why she kept trying to back away.

"Stay where you are." she whimpered. I didn't listen I just walked right up to her and then wrapped my arms around her.

"You don't have to be afraid no one is going to hurt you its okay now." then she broke down. She sobbed into my shoulder while I led her back to the bed.

"I was so scared. They tied me up and hurt me." she sobbed

"It's okay. I'm here and Inuyasha is just in the other room."

" I want my big brother." she whispered to me as she pulled away slightly. I couldn't help but notice how broke she looked and terrified. Whatever they put her threw must have been terrible.

"Please, I just want Inu." she laid herself down then and started sobbing into her -- well my pillow.

"I'll go get him please just stay here."

Walking out into the hallway and to Inuyasha's room I herd loud music playing from there. My favorite song 'Check yes Juliet' by we the kings.

"Inuyasha!" I yelled banging on his door.

"Who is it?" he asked sleepily

"Kagome. Are you okay." I asked as he opened the door to revel that he was shirtless and his hair was all over the place. His eyes were droopy and to all honesty he still looked kind of hot. Just saying.

"Yeah just fell asleep that's all." he turned and walked back into his room and I followed.

"Shiori woke up." I saw his ears perk at this then droop again "She was asking for you. She needs you Inuyasha."

"Keh! What the Hell am I going to do get her kidnapped again! It was my fault any of this ever happened!" he yelled and then turned and punched a hole in the wall next to him and then crumpled to the floor slowly, holding his head in his hands.

"Inuy-"

"NO! You don't get it do you? Not only was she put in danger but those bastards almost got you Kagome! They would have killed you if I haven't gotten there Hell you would already be dead!" he growled looking up at me. I closed his door then put a barrier around it so no one out side could here.

"Inuyasha lis-"

"I don't want to listen!" he shouted standing up.

"Well that's to damn bad isn't it! You are going to! None of this is your fault! But if you want to think that go ahead I'll go tell you're baby sister that your acting like a bitchy little puppy and couldn't come help!" I stood there jugging his reaction. His ears were pinned to his head, while he stared at me wide eyed. I couldn't take it any more, I walked up to him and hugged him around the waist.

"Thank You." I whispered "You saved my life today."

"I would like to go see her but to tell you the truth I'm terrified. I mean, what if she hates me it was my fault she just got caught in the middle." he hugged me back and I felt incredibly small in his large arms.

"Well she asked for you so she must care." I told him as I pulled away. "How's this I'll go get her and bring her here while you clean up a little and turn the music off loud sounds might frighten her." he let me go as I turned and let down the barrier.

"Thanks."

"Hey what are friends for.

I'm having trouble I'm not sure if I should make Shiori in high school or younger I was thinking the same age as Shippou but I'm not sure so yeah any suggestions they won't be starting school for another chapter any way so yeah help please 

Thanks Coly456 


	9. Chapter 9

Boarding School by Coly456

I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 9

Walking into my room again I herd her whimper.

"It's just me Shiori." she was huddled under the covers.

"Where's Inu? I have to tell him what happened" she said hoarsely

"I came here to get you to take you to him, then you can tell him." she pulled the covers from over her head and moved so her feet were on the ground. I noticed she was shaking a little.

"Here." I pulled the quilt of my bed and wrapped it around her shaking shoulders. "This should keep you a little warm." I wrapped my arm around her and helped her walk to the door and then to Inuyasha's open door. He was sitting on his bed until he saw us walk in when he bolted to a standing position. Shiori had a hold of my hand as she ran across the room dragging me then finally let go when she was sobbing dry sobs into Inuyasha res t-shirt.

"shhh I'm here its okay. You're safe." he wrapped his arms around her tightly, I was about to leave when I felt a hand wrap around my wrist.

"Don't go." she whispered to me quietly.

"I have to this is between you and you're brother."

"No you're involved now to… and I - I trust you."

"Okay. Inuyasha do you mind?" he shook his head no

"As much as I want to deny it Kikyo and Naraku will most likely come after you now."

We all sat down on the bed Shiori still in Inuyasha's arms leaning against the head board at the top of the bed, me sitting at the bottom arms wrapped around my legs, while my chin rested on my knees.

"Well when I got taken they locked me up in an old apartment building. At first they said they were friends trying to protect me, they even fed me and everything. But then h-he touched me, all over and would chain my hands up so I couldn't use them to stop him." she stopped when Inuyasha growled. " he never got far because I would always kick him, bu-but he ripped my clothes and then beat me, Kikyo would join in to. They would always insult me and call me a weak half breed like my brother but I know I'm not weak and they would hurt me when I stood up to them. Today since I was human they took me to a place filled with men but I ran off not before they did what they did though. You have no idea how happy I was when I saw you Kagome I mean you were someone who could help or who at least saw just in case they took me again, and you could report it. I didn't give in Inu just like you told me to never give up but they were stronger then me." she buried her head into his chest crying again. I noticed that I had tears rolling down my checks too I tried to wipe them but Inuyasha saw any way.

"Look Shi and Kag's you both have nothing to worry about. They will come after you but I won't give them what they want okay. You will be safe." he grabbed me and hugged me to him to as both me and Shiori cried. I realized that I wasn't crying for myself but for them and there family, it was so broken. But at least there was one piece put back together.

"Hey Inu I just noticed something."

"huh?"

"You haven't changed a bit, still the same messy big softie of a brother!" she exclaimed loudly swatting Inuyasha on the arm. We all laughed at this until we herd Shiori's stomach grumble loudly.

"Guess that means I'm hungry you guy's got food?" she looked at us questioningly.

"Actually me and kagome happen to be the best cooks." Inuyasha said while looking over towards me I blushed a little when I caught what he meant.

"Well then come on!" she grabbed our hands and pulled us out of the room only to stop and look back at us confused.

"umm…. I have no clue where I'm going and seeing as I'm human I cant smell it." she said shyly

Inuyasha sighed then grabbed both of us up in his arms one in each then bolted in demon speed to the kitchen, where he almost ran into Sango.

"Well I see you all came down to eat!" Sango exclaimed loudly as she handed us a tray with sandwiches.

"Yeah we thought you were all going to stay up there all day." Ayame said.

"No I got hungry, hey I'm a Takashi you know how we eat!" Shiori said before she took a bite of the sandwich.

"Now we have to decide where you're going to sleep or stay Shiori." Miroku said as we walked into the living room.

"Well she could always share with one of us girls?" Rin questioned

"True. But I'm a slob so not me!" Ayame yelled

"My room is full with art supplies so not me." Rin said

"Unless she likes sharp pointy things then I'm pretty sure she wouldn't want to share a room with me." Sango added

"So that leaves kagome."

"Sango why do you have sharp…Never mind. don't want to know." I said "oh and she can but we would have to get another bed and everything."

"You don't mind I don't want to be a burden."

"Please as long as you don't snore and aren't nosey then we're good." I smiled at her and she smiled back happily.

"That and I can keep up a barrier you know just in case." I added quietly.

"Well boys we can go to my place and get Shiori's stuff." Inuyasha said standing up.

"Okay Girls you stay here and keep safe, and Sango no paintball guns." Miroku said looking at Sango.

"Awww you always ruin the fun!" she whined

"she always was crazy." Shiori whispered and the rest of the girls giggled.

"Lies!" Sango yelled at us, we started laughing so hard that we didn't even see the boy's leave.


	10. Chapter 10

Boarding School by Coly456

I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 10

"Well Girls what shall we do while those boys are away?"

"I don't know bout you Sango but Shiori I saw someone eying you." Ayame said to her as Shiori blushed.

"Wh-Who?" she stuttered

"Shippou. Who else?"

Over the past ten minutes since the boy's left this was all we were doing gossip, gossip, gossip. It was fun.

"No way I mean I've known Shippou since we were like three!" she said loudly.

"I have to agree he so was he blushed the first time he saw you I mean really!" I said joining in

"Ohh and what about you and my brother, you two seemed really close to me." she said while wearing the famous Takashi smirk

"Nothing we weren't close not at all." I quickly denied waving my hands in front of my face.

"Yeah well you could of fooled anyone considering you KISSED him." Sango said

"Wait they kissed where was I!" Rin yelled looking up from her magazine.

"Moping in you're room." Sango shrugged and looked back at the T.V.

"So Shiori how old are you?" I asked

"Fourteen going on fifteen. That makes me a freshmen in high school."

"Ahhhhhh…. I have the BEST idea EVER!" Sango yelled jumping off the couch.

"We are going to write a song and perform it in the opening talent show on the second week of school. We are going to outclass everyone with good props and everything! Even the boy's can Join in!" she babbled on excited of her Idea.

"Okay, I cant sing." I lied threw my teeth

"Liar we herd you and Inuyasha singing together the first night you came so no lying!" Ayame yelled at me

"Fine but I have stage fright."

"No prob we will be up there even Shiori will be right girl."

"You bet I love singing and music!"

"Gre-"

The door slammed causing us all to jump and scream. Sango pulled a knife from in between the couch cushions and we all ran behind her. I was clutching Shiori just in case.

"Whoa Sango put that down before you hurt someone!" Inuyasha yelled and we all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh Shiori mom and the bastard are coming over so you better change and girls while me and the guys rearrange Kag's room do you mind if you make dinner they plan on staying that long. Oh and Shiori they don't know you were kidnapped so please just for now pretend you ran away." with that he walked out caring things up stairs, all the boys following.

"He didn't tell my parents." she shrunk down onto the sofa.

"Inu's like that you know pride and all, he most likely didn't want you're mom to worry you know him." Sango told her while pulling her to her feet.

"Yeah I know."

"Okay girls its cooking time. So Shiori what do your parents like to eat?" I questioned while we walked to the kitchen.

"Stake and bake potatoes would be good with corn or green beans they like that."

I never knew how much fun making food was. I was surprised to see that all the girls knew how to cook like they did most teens would just order pizza.

"And Done!" Ayame yelled as she pulled the potatoes from the oven.

"Good mom and dad are here. Get everything ready."

There was rapid knocks on the front door. Inuyasha went to go answer after telling us to all go into the T.V room.

"Where is she? Where's my little girl?" we all herd Izayoi yell out.

"She's fine mom she's just in the T.V room." Inuyasha said as he started leading them down the hallway as InuTaisho stopped walking to stair at the gapping hole in the wall that was currently under repair.

"I pay for this house and this is how you thank me?!" he growled

"Hey I'm fixing it no prob." Inuyasha shrugged and kept walking.

When they got into the T.V room Izayoi and Shiori ran and hugged each other tightly.

"I missed you so much." Izayoi whispered then her face became stern as she gripped her by her shoulders and help her away so she could look into her eyes. "How could you? Do you have any idea what you put you're family through!?" she yelled "well do you!" she yelled again when Shiori looked away to her feet.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think I would be missed as much or that it would do any thing. Father doesn't seem to care." Shiori said as she looked up with teary eyes at her mother then looking to her father.

"That's not-" Izayoi started but she was cut off.

"No that is true, I don't care she ran away from a good home, that just shows how ungrateful she really is." he snarled while looking at them. Shiori burst into tears and ran upstairs as fast as she could go there was a loud bang then silence, until a fierce growl ripped through the room.

Inuyasha.

"You bastard! Do you not know how to treat your own damn kids! You're the reason all this happened!" he growled standing from where he was sitting next to me on the couch, I stood and grabbed his arm.

"Well if my youngest kids were more like the older one we wouldn't have this problem!"

"Enough! Inuyasha you will not speak to you're father that way. Shiori get down here right now! And as for you InuTaisho remove that damn stick from you're ass. Stop being so damn cold all the time you never used to be like this." Izayoi yelled by the time she was done Shiori was standing slightly behind Inuyasha still crying.

"I'm not cold I'm disappointed. I have never seen such behavior ever. Fight's, trouble, running away. It's a disgrace. Then there's you with you're idea of the two of them being perfect no matter what not even the one night you're so called 'baby boy' over here came home so drunk he couldn't walk a step without falling over! Is that how you want to set an example by babying them when the do something wrong!" he yelled. Izayoi looked like she was smacked in the face as she slowly sunk down to the floor sobbing. I have never seen a grown women cry so much. Inuyasha's fist clench tightly drawing blood from his hands, and Shiori was still sobbing just like her mother, along with almost every girl in the room. While all the guy's just looked pissed off.

I had to do something.

I need to thing of a way to make Inuyasha and Kagome closer any idea's? thanks to all the reviews I have gotten do far hope you keep reading

Thanks

Coly456


	11. Chapter 11

Boarding School by Coly456

I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 11

"Well no wonder she ran away!" I yelled at him as I walked a little in front of Inuyasha still holding his hand.

"Excuse me?" InuTaisho asked looking over to me

"I would have run away too! You act like you could care less about what happens to you're children! You are nothing but a cold heartless asshole who takes his anger out on his family!" I yelled I didn't understand what happened next. I was laying on the floor holding my stinging cheek. I removed my hand to see blood on my fingers.

"Listen you I don't know who you are and I don't really care but you should hold you're tongue around me." InuTaisho growled dark and low.

"Or what are you going to kill me I would like to see you try." I hissed getting to my feet "I have handled demons worse than you."

"Kagome stop this." Izayoi said walking towards me. "He wont hesitate to kill you, please just stop."

"Why so he can keep hurting all of you. Shiori did nothing wrong almost every kid runs from home at least once in their life. So what if Inuyasha's a rule breaker and a tracks trouble. He most likely got it from one of you." I looked at both parents to Inuyasha and Shiori who looked shocked beyond words.

"That would be Taisho he was always in trouble with teachers and parents not just his either." she had a slight smile on her face no one talked after that we all went to eat dinner, during this time Shiori turned half demon again looking exactly like Inuyasha just girl form and shorter hair. After dinner Izayoi and InuTaisho left, and we all sat on the couch quietly.

"I have a great Idea, lets go to a club to celebrate." Inuyasha said "I have a gig there tonight anyway so we can get in for free." he stood up and shrugged.

"Sounds good I'm so up for that!" Shiori yelled jumping up and down.

"And I have the perfect outfit!" Ayame yelled

"Yeah we all do remember we picked them out when we went shopping." Rin said "Shiori me and you are the same size you can use my outfit I'm not going to a club."

"Me either I'm busy." Sesshomaru said as he got up and walked outside.

"So we are going?" Kouga said

"Yup." Miroku answered

"Okay girls lets get ready to Kag's room!" Sango yelled

"What? Hey?" I got up and bolted after them up the stairs.

"Okay Kag's you can wear that red dress you have in you're closet with back Leganes and my new red heals." Sango said as she handed me all these things.

"Okay." I got dressed quickly putting on a little blush and eyeliner.

Sango ended up wearing a pink sleeveless shirt, a white mini skirt, and white boots. Her hair was in a high ponytail curled. Ayame was wearing a green halter dress that went to mid thigh with black lagans and black heal boots that went up to her ankle. Her hair was up in her pigtails. Shiori had to look the best. She wore a silver dress with whit lagans underneath. Her hair was curled and she had flat sleeper shoes on.

"So how do I look?" we all said at the same time then cracked up laughing.

"Girl's I cant be late this is rent money I'm bringing in here!" Inuyasha yelled up the steps.

"Rent money? You actually have to pay rent?" I asked shocked

"Yeah we all get a job and pay part of the rent we each make at least 30 bucks for rent a month this way if rent is late we don't have to worry about it. That's enough for three months and some extra 40 dollars to take care of repair's, since we are adding you two to the group than reminds me we need to take a new picture Rin grab the camera." Rin grabbed the camera and we all ran down the steps. All the boy's were wearing baggy jeans with t-shirts. Inuyasha was of course wearing red, Miroku purple, Kouga tan, Shippou white, and Sesshomaru was wearing jeans and a dark blue shirt. He wasn't going he herd about the picture.

"Lets get this over with" Inuyasha said

"Okay guy's I'll set up the camera Sango you decide where everyone goes." Rin said as she started setting up the fancy camera.

The way Sango set us up was all over the pace. Rin had to step in. Somehow Sango wanted Kouga to hold both me and Ayame on his shoulders and we had no idea why she said she was going for the circus theme.

"Umm Kouga you can put Kagome down now." Rin said as she set the camera time, so instead of gently laying me down he threw me I landed in Inuyasha's arms. He looked at me as I looked at him shocked, then there was a bright flash.

"Perfect!" Rin yelled as she took the camera and Sesshomaru inside.

"Okay lets leave." Inuyasha blushed as he put me down on the ground,

We all piled into the car once we got to the club we took the back entrance.

"Now all you can go out and party except Miroku we have a gig." he grabbed Miroku by the back of his shirt collar dragging him to the stage. It was about a half hour before when the boy's were going on.

"Okay everyone it's that time of the month when we have our favorite show here at The Midnight Club."

The crowd was in an up roar as Inuyasha and Miroku stepped onto the stage.

"How's everyone?" The crowed roared when he said this. "Wow we are going to play a song called My Baby this is a song written by Miroku and I for two very special people hope you like it."

Miroku started playing the music, and they started singing.

My  
My  
My  
My

She steps to the groove  
Her body in tune  
She stops the whole room  
She got to everybody  
The red of her lips  
So hard to resist  
The curve to her hip  
I gotta tell somebody

I'm helplessly falling into your eyes like whoaoa  
I'm hopelessly in love for the first time like whoaoa  
Gotta make ya my baby  
Wanna make ya my baby  
Gotta make ya my baby  
Wanna make ya my baby  
Gotta make ya my baby  
Wanna make ya my baby  
Gotta make ya my baby  
My baby

She throws me a sigh  
A wink in her smile  
I stopped and I died  
Could she be looking at me  
With nothing to prove  
Shes makin her move  
And as she walked through  
Leaned in to tell me somethin

I'm helplessly falling into your eyes like whoaoa  
I'm hopelessly in love for the first time like whoaoa  
Gotta make ya my baby  
Wanna make ya my baby  
Gotta make ya my baby  
Wanna make ya my baby  
Gotta make ya my baby  
Wanna make ya my baby  
Gotta make ya my baby  
Wanna make ya my baby

She took my hand and led me cross the dance floor  
Everybody watching like oh no  
The kind of girl you could only ever pray for  
All the cameras flashing like oh no no no no  
And as we left together  
She whispered something soft and sweet so right  
She said I'd love to love you all through the night

I'm helplessly falling into your eyes like whoaoa  
I'm hopelessly in love for the first time like whoaoa  
Gotta make ya my baby  
Wanna make ya my baby  
Gotta make ya my baby  
Wanna make ya my baby  
Gotta make ya my baby  
Wanna make ya my baby  
Gotta make ya my baby  
Wanna make ya my baby  
My baby

Gotta make ya  
My baby  
Wanna make ya  
My baby  
Gotta make ya  
My baby  
Wanna make ya  
My baby  
Gotta make ya  
My baby  
Wanna make ya  
My baby  
Gotta make ya  
My baby  
My baby

The crowd went they preformed that song we all went dancing. Inuyasha was a great dancer. When the fast song's were on we moved together perfectly. Then there was a slow song.

"So what did you do take dance lessons?" I giggled as we danced.

"Yeah my mom made me as a Takashi we go to alot of parties so." he answered as he twirled me. The dance floor by this time had cleared, and we were the only ones there. Dancing twirling, I was having so much fun. Inuyasha made everything so lively he was like this perfect thing sent here just for me.

It's hard to say but I think I just Might, maybe, possibly be in love With Inuyasha Takashi.


	12. Chapter 12

Boarding School by Coly456

I do not own Inuyasha.

That night when we were leaving the club Inuyasha asked me if I wanted to walk home so we did.

"So tell me Miss. Higurashi what makes you, you." he asked smirking looking over at me as we walked through the park.

"Well I would have to say family and friends. They help me become stronger and smarter, and even support me if I do something wrong." he nodded his head as we sat down near a tree leaning against the trunk. "What about you Mr. Takashi?" I asked.

"Pain. I've been through so much that the pain of it all makes me stronger, most people say that's what makes me weak. But do you want to know a secret?"

"Sure." I was hooked on every word that left his mouth. It was official I was addicted.

"My only weakness is when I see a girl cry." he whispered into my ear.

"A girl crying? Really?"

"Yeah. Doesn't matter who it is I just break down. That's how I meet Kikyo. She was the new girl and I hate new people but I found her crying behind a tree and I couldn't help myself. I fell and I fell hard."

"That's what love does, you know? It takes you for the ride you never know when it will end or if it ever will. But when it does end the pain will never truly go away." this was what my mom had told me so many times when I asked her about love or my dad.

"That's just it I didn't love her, I said I did and I thought I did but I knew I didn't. She accepted me that's what I wanted. I forced myself to think she was perfect and that she had no problems." he looked over at me leaning the side of his head against the tree.

"But she wasn't was she?" I asked copying him.

"Not even close. Did you know she cheated on me? A total of four time's each time a different guy and they did a lot more then kiss." he chuckled coldly. "I could smell it all over her but I just didn't want to believe it."

"I wouldn't want to either. Because once you admit something like that is true you feel empty, scared, and confused."

"How do you know so much about this stuff?" he looked at me amazed.

"Okay I'll tell you but you cant tell anyone!"

"No problem you're secret is safe with me."

"Well the summer before my freshman year of high school I met the most perfect guy you could ever ask for even if he was a jellyfish. But everything else was perfect. He would buy me presents take me out. Of course though that didn't last one night we went dancing at the same club we went to tonight. He kept touching me and I didn't like it, that's when he told me I was just his toy. I knew since I met him that I was I'm not stupid but getting told that still hurt, it felt like he ripped out my heart stumped on it then put it back upside down." I wiped at my cheeks when I felt the hot liquid fall from my eyes. "Although I met someone great that night to but I cant really remember him." I was in deep thought when I herd Inuyasha speak.

"That was you?!" He leaned up and kneeled on his knees looking at me."

"That was me what?" I blinked looking at him like he was crazy.

" That day at the club you were crying and you were trying to get out but you bumped me just in time to get my drink all down the front of you I lent you my jacket."

"That's right it was you, and it was a red jacket I cant believe I forgot it even said Takashi on it I remember my mom going crazy saying that I actually meet a Takashi in person!" I leaned up to so now we were both on our knees pointing at each other.

"You stole my Jacket!" he yelled jokingly

"You ruined my dress!" I yelled back and we started laughing so hard I had tears in my eyes.

"That was the night my life turned to hell." he whispered as he leaned back on the tree again.

"Huh?" I though he was talking about me.

"Kikyo left me that night, also the night I came home drunk, the drink I spelled down the front of you was already like the fourth one so even not knowing me you helped me I guess." he shrugged a little but still looked up and smiled at me.

"Yeah that was both a bad night and a good night."

"How in the hell was it good?"

"Well I met you and got a new jacket which I still have so I guess it is good." I blushed at telling him I still had the jacket.

"Yeah I guess I did get to see a good looking girl but you look a hell of a lot better when you're not crying.'' he smirked when he saw my blush grow darker. He stood up and reached out a hand to pull me up.

"Well we better go before people start to wonder, and you really kept that jacket?"

"Well it was a nice jacket and it made everyone Jealous because I met a Takashi and not just any Takashi the one our age." I smiled when he smirked a little.

"So we Takashi's have a big name at you're school?"

"No just you. You were on almost every girls locker, and all the boy's hated you because the answer to 'will you go out with me' was always 'no Inuyasha Takashi is the only male for me' It was crazy."

"What about you?"

"Well I thought you were cute but I thought you would be a jerk but I was wrong you're okay." I smiled up at him as I took his left hand in mine. We walked through the streets quietly holding hands.

"Can I ask you something again?" I asked looking up at him.

"Shoot." he responded looking down for a brief second then back up.

"Why did you get the Tattoo? Strength." I lifted his wrist and traced the symbol and felt him shiver slightly.

"You're greatest strength is you're greatest weakness.' My mom used to tell me that all the time so it became my saying or what I lived by but I haven't found neither of those things yet this helps me remember it."

"That's a good saying, your mother seems like a bright person."

"Yeah she cares a lot to. Her parents were abusive so she is trying to give us the best life we can have, I just happen to be the screw up, dad hates me he would rather rip of my head then have me cause trouble."

"That's how he cares you know. Parents are like that they say they are disappointed but they are really just scared. They don't know what to do so they yell and hurt you but really inside their saying I care and I want to help. For them to say this they just need a little push in the right direction." I said thoughtfully as I traced his tattoo over and over.

"Like what a Thank you for yelling I don't think that would work."

"Well when my mom found out that I went to clubs and stuff she didn't talk to me for weeks until I told her I was sorry, and she confessed and said she was just scared." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Yeah well my dad will never listen."

"You have to try maybe he will he sure as hell listened to me.'' I laughed at that but stopped when I herd a growl.

"But he hurt you that's not good!" he yelled

"Wrong it's a reaction which shows I'm right he just hates being told he's wrong that's why he yelled at you're mom and sister."

"So how will I do it."

"We can get a bunch of people together to welcome back Shiori at you're parents house then we can get you and you're father to start a fight and that's where you can apologize and try to mean it okay."

"Okay we can suggest that to my mom how bout tomorrow I'll call my mom tonight she can set this up in two hours and be ready by tomorrow oh and I hope you have a nice dress this will be classy."

The rest of the walk was quiet the whole walk I traced his tattoo like I was trying to burn it into my memory, and he didn't seem to mind actually he smiled the whole time and would shiver every now and again. Yup it's official I love him and everything about him.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Boarding School by Coly456**_

_**I do not own Inuyasha.**_

"_**Okay we need this over here that there no, no, no this table clothe needs to needs light blue not dark!" Izayoi yelled at the decorators for the party. **_

"_**Sister why don't you just get the children **_**to decorate? They don't seem to be doing anything." her sister said as she walked up to her and gave us a cold look.**

"**Nonsense they are almost done then the **_**young adults **_**will have to go get ready and Inuyasha went to go get the food so they are helping." Izayoi walked to the decorators who were putting things on the wall. Izzy Slayer was Izayoi's older sister. As far as I could tell she hated anyone associated with demons but mostly hated half demons because she could talk to full demons no problem she just sneered at the half demons. **

"**FOOD!" Inuyasha yelled when he got in the door balancing all the food in both arms. "A little help here." we all got up and grabbed some and took it to the table so Izayoi could have it arranged which us girls helped with. **

"**Okay all of you upstairs and get ready!" Izayoi rushed us out telling us all where our clothes are. **

"**Wow these dresses are beautiful!" Ayame said as she ran her hand over the fabric of the dresses. There were at least twenty dresses all different colors. From shades of red, to green, blue even gray, white and black.**

"**Well you girls pick out what you want oddly enough we all wear the same size who knew? I already got my dress its whit with a silver belt." Shiori said as she walked out to go get ready in the room that was attached to the room. Ayame immediately went to the green section of all the dresses.**

"**What kind of green should I wear, Aqua, emerald, lime, yellow green?" Ayame asked "there's even barf green." she held up that dress and it would have been pretty the only thing was the color.**

"**If you wear that you're going to make Kouga barf." Sango said looking at the dresses with her.**

"**True. Emerald I pick Emerald." she said taking the dress off the rack and walking into another connected room.**

"**Okay Kag's me and Rin already have our dresses now you need yours." Sango said walking up to me.**

"**What color Kagome?" Rin asked walking over to the rack.**

"**What color do you guys think?" I walked over to and looked through them. They girls gave a quick look to each other and yelled "Red!" before walking away and into the dressing rooms.**

"**Red it is then." I walked over to the red dresses and found a deep almost blood red dress that was to die for. I walked into the last room. **

**The dress I picked had no sleeves it was tight around my body until my hips where it go loser and flowed but wasn't puffy. It went all the way down to the floor covering my feet. I put my hair into a high really classy bun with a few hairs curled to frame my face leaving my bangs out.**

"**Kag's you done we have to go to shoes and accessories now!" Shiori yelled out side my door.**

"**Yes." I walked out to hear loud gasps **

"**You look lovely Kagome." I looked to see Izayoi standing there. "All you girls do." **

**Shiori had on a whit and silver dress it was a halter with (as she said) a silver silk belt. In the back the dress went all the way to the floor but in the front it stopped at her knees. Her hair was up in a curled bun with only her bangs left out.**

**Sango hand on a black dress with a dark oink belt. Her dress had spaghetti straps and went to the floor. The dress had sparkles all over it. Her hair was left out and curled with some pieces pined back with pink flower pins to keep it out of her face.**

**Rin had on a light orange satin dress sleeveless. She had on a matching color shawl her hair was pulled back into a French twist that had an orange flower comb in it. **

**Las t was Ayame who wore a half sleeved v-neck emerald green sparkly dress. It went to her knees showing off her legs. Her hair was pulled up into two buns in the back of her head still holding her purple Iris.**

**Even Izayoi looked beautiful she wore a silk floor length sleeveless gown. Her hair was left out like always. She had on silver heals and gloves that matched her dress. A silver chain that held a crescent moon adorned her neck. And she had diamond small hoops in both ears.**

"**Okay girls follow me." we walked out of the room down the hall then into another room. "each dress has it's own accessories I will tell you what number your dress is and you can get you things okay Kagome dress Red number three." she pointed the direction of my things. I blocked out the other numbers as I put on everything. I had gold gloves that went to the elbow. A gold chain necklace, cold dangly crescent earrings. Last is gold strap heals.**

**Every one else had the same thing just there gloves were different length's and they were all the colors of their dress. Where as their jewelry was either silver, black, white-gold.**

"**Ready Girls?" Izayoi asked as she walked towards the door. We all nodded and followed her out and the sight we were met with was amazing. All the guy's were waiting even Taisho was out there. They all looked handsome in their tux's that were all balck except for their vest and tie.**

**Inuyasha: red**

**Miroku: black**

**Kouga: Emerald green**

**Sesshomaru: Tan**

**Shippou's: White**

**InuTaisho: Gray.**

**This was going to be a long but great night.**


	14. Chapter 14

Boarding School by Coly456

I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 14

The ball room was filled with hundreds wait scratch that thousands of people. I stayed mostly next to Inuyasha the whole time because he knew everyone. Surprisingly he had very good manners, not once did he yell or punch anyone so I took that as a good sign. He even held my hand until he had to go onto the stage he promised his mother he would perform a song he wrote that she loved.

"Hey everyone." he said into the mic "I wasn't planning on this but my mother insisted. I'm going to do a song that I wrote called you and me hope you like it." I didn't like how he sounded so formal it just wasn't Inu.

(You and Me by lifehouse)

What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive

His eyes never left mine through the whole song. As everyone else clapped as he walked off the stage, I just stood there watching him as more music started.

"Did you like it." he asked me with a smile and I nodded my head yes his smile brightened. A slow song started up and he held out his hand. "Want to dance."

"I'd love to." I smiled as he grabbed my hand and we started to dance slowly to the music. Our eyes never left each others not once. We danced like we were two people that shared a brain. When everyone else stopped dancing I had no clue but when the song was over we were both breathing heavily and the crowd had made a big circle around us.

"I'm going to go get some air Sango and them are in the chairs in the back I'll meet you there okay?" he told me as we walked separate ways. The party went smoothly and the only people left now were the family (Sango's included).who were staying to help clean up.

"I don't understand little sister."

"What don't you understand?" Izayoi asked while taking down streamers.

"How could you celebrate the home coming of a runaway, ungrateful, half-bre---" she was cut of by a smack. I herd a crash in the back ground and turned to see Shiori staring at her mother and aunt shocked. I turned to my left to see Sesshomaru holding Inuyasha back as he was growling and struggling.

"You dare smack you're older sister!" Izzy yelled as her hands started to glow dark blue, In the blink of an eye Taisho was in front of his wife as she glared holes at her sister.

"You dare insult my children in my own home!" Izayoi yelled trying to get around her husband. Shiori was now holding her ,other back whispering things that I couldn't hear. Sango, her father, and her little brother Kohaku were all watching knowing getting in between would be bad, although they did look sorry for Izayoi. "You have no damn right!"

"So now you resort to using such language! You have been around demons for to long!" she shot a orb of light but it missed Izayoi and InuTaisho hitting Shiori in the shoulder. Taisho Sesshomaru and Inuyasha all growled as they saw her hit the floor bleeding. I immediately ran to help her.

"Move you're hand." you could see her skin burning from the miko energy. "This will sting." my hands glowed the light purple pink healing her arm in about a couple seconds.

"How could YOU heal a half-breed!" Izzy yelled at me her hands glowing a darker blue then before.

"She is more worthy then YOU!" I spit out at her standing up looking at her straight in the eye even with the distance between us (which was a few feet).

"Why you!" and she shot a huge orb at me I flinched waiting to feel pain but nothing came. I opened my eyes to see Inuyasha standing in front of me. His back rigid he was standing strait with his arms at his side, I could see Izayoi looking our way in horror and hear Shiori whimper. Everyone else looked furious at Izzy she was smirking proudly. Before I knew it Inuyasha collapsed back into my arms knocking me to the floor so I was kneeling in my knees his head in my lap.

"Inu?" Shiori asked as she crawled over to me and her brother tears in her eyes. She looked at his chest which I now noticed was bleeding a lot.

"Inuyasha?" I asked also tearing up. his eyes opened a little.

"I think you might be bad luck. I keep getting hurt since I met you." he chocked out smirking a little. I took my hands and placed them on his chest trying to heal him but he arched his back in pain, biting his lip.

"HA! You cant heal him! The more you try the more pain it causes! I created to much damage!" Izzy yelled as she was being held back by her husband. "He will DIE!" she yelled again and again. Izayoi had tears running down her face like the rest of us girls. I sobbed harder when I saw his eyes droop close and heard his haggard breathing stop as if it was never there. I leaned my head on his chest not caring about the blood that would get on my forehead. Shiori was looking everywhere possible for a pulse.

Nothing.

She then did the same thing as me clutching his bloody clothing sobbing his name over and over.

"You Bitch! DO you know what you just did! That was My son my baby boy!" Izayoi yelled as she smakced her sister over and over before she fell to her knees screaming and crying. Sango came up and hugged her trying to help her.

"Sesshomaru get your sword." Inutaisho said I was shocked to see he was also crying. Myabe he wasnt cold hearted after all.

"Father it doesnt work if a miko killed him!" Sesshomaru yelled looking at his father as if he lost his mind.

"Kagome, he can't feel pain now please heal his wound Sesshomaru will take care of the rest." I lifted my head and nodded I wasnt sane enough to ask any questions. I put my hands on his bloody chest letting my hands shine a sad blue as the wound deappeared there was still no heart beat, no breath, not even his famous cocky smirk. I put my face into my hands and sobbed realizing he really was gone.

"Now Sesshomaru." InuTaisho said as he wrapped his arms around his wife. Sesshomaru took a sword that started to grow blue and slced over Inuyasha's body once. There was a loud gasping sound and then coughing as Inuyasha rolled over to get air.

"Inu!"Shiori yelled and hugged him. We were now all crying in relief.

"What No you are dead!" Izzy yelled as she wrestled with her husband.

"Really cause' I fell I don't know alive." Inuyasha stood up and smirked. "By the way thanks Bro I owe ya one." he told Sesshomaru

"Akira I would like it if you took home you're wife, and Kohaku can stay here for tonight." Izayoi said and they left her screaming the whole way. "As for you Inuyasha if you evr do something that reckless again I will bring you back and kill you my self!" Izayoi scolded him as she hugged him tightly and cried. Even InuTaisho joined in on the hug and whispered a soft I'm sorry.

* * *

That night we all went to sleep knowing we had school the next day atlest thats what I thought. At 12:00 I herd the strumming of a guitar out on the back porch. I walked out quietly seeing Inuyasha playing a song.

I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away

I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know

It's getting hard to be around you  
There's so much I can't say  
Do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look the other way

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know

This emptiness is killing me  
And I'm wondering why I've waited so long  
Looking back I realize  
It was always there just never spoken  
I'm waiting here...been waiting here

Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know

Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know

I clapped when he finished making him jump and look at me. "That was a great song." I said coming out and sitting next to him on the swinging chair,

"Umm, thanks didn't know anyone was watching." he said with a slight blush.

"You really scared me today. Whay did you do it? You didnt have to jumo in front of me I would have been fine."

"Because Kagome I-I think I might-" he kept chocking over his words.

"Spit it out." I told him waiting for the answer.

"When it happened the only thing I thought about was you. I have only knew you for four days not even but you became my best freind. I tried to think of people I would never see again but it was only you. I think I might Love you Kagome." he whispered blushing a little but he never looked away,

"I was so heart broken when you left me you better not evr do that again because I think I might love you too Inuyasha."

With that we kissed it was gentle but had so much emotion, so much love, That it sent soarks flying through the air.

That had to be the craziest night of my life but I have never slept better.


	15. Arthurs Note

Author note IMPORTANT will help with continuing with the story:

Do you think I should make Shiori Pregnant? It doesn't have to be Naraku's just a random guy that raped her?

Oh and if you have any songs that you like then send them in I'm going to make a talent show type thing with four parts kind of like different levels here's the kind of songs I need:

A girl group song

Guy group

Both Guy and Girl

A duet or solo

For the duet or solo it can be with two girls two boy's girl and boy doesn't matter

Thank you for reading will update very soon please help with this it will help me move along must faster.


	16. Chapter 15

Boarding School by Coly456

I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 15

First day of school. Perfect. Inuyasha and I have all the same classes (most likely his moms doing) then all of us have study hall together which is good because we can plan what we are going to do for the opening talent show. It was raining today so I pulled on Inuyasha's thin jacket with a black hoodie underneath. On the back of his red jacket it said _Takashi _in black and gold on the back. I had on dark skinny jeans and red and gold sneakers. Inuyasha had on almost the same thing except mostly black instead of red.

"Hey… umm… Kag's why are you wearing Inu's sweater?" Shiori asked me at breakfast.

"Oh… no reason in particular." I said glancing at Inuyasha who was smirking looking down at his plate.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" Sango and Ayame yelled at the same time as Rin squealed, and all three were looking wide eyed form me to Inuyasha and back and forth four times.

"You two are DATEING!" Shiori yelled catching on.

"Yup." Inuyasha nodded his head looking over at me then smiling making me blush but still smile. Miroku gave a perverted smirk.

"So Inu have you-."

"Finish that sentence and both me and Sango will be kicking your ass." Inuyasha said as him and Sango glared fiercely at Miroku.

"Please refrain from any bedroom activities in the house while we're all here." Sesshomaru added with a smirk making Kouga howl with laughter.

"You two shouldn't be talking you and you're-"

"Enough!" Rin and Ayame yelled there faces lit up like Christmas lights. "We will not have this conversation ever again!" Rin scolded.

"Okay well anyone who is going in my car we're leaving." Inuyasha stood up and walked to the door. I followed along with Sango and Miroku.

"Okay Kags you should know that Naraku and Kikyo do still g to the school." Inuyasha said as we pulled up into the parking lot.

"I can handle it." I said firmly as we all got out off the car and walked to the steps out of the rain.

"This is a key to our training area. In the gym there's a closet that say's keep out in big bold black lights. On the floor there is a little door you go down the steps and then there's another door that's where you use the key." he explained as he handed me the key and while we waited for everyone else to come.

"Oh and don't get jealous if girls through them selves at him. Sesshomaru and him are like god's at this school they make even the straightest guy go gay." Sango said tapping her cousin on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Sango if he even tries to cheat he will be purified into dust." I said crossing my arms with a smirk.

"I. Do. Not. Cheat." Inuyasha growled glaring at Sango then at me. I wrapped my arms around his torso and smiled up at him.

"I know you won't." I said sweetly. He smiled a smile I have never seen on his face. Pure care. That's what I saw and I was lost in his amber pools.

"Maybe we should leave the love birds alone." Miroku whispered quit loudly to Sango. I blushed and looked away while Inuyasha just put his one arm around my waist.

"What we miss?" Ayame asked as her and Koga pulled up on their bikes.

"Nothing see you all in study hall me and Kags are going to head in so we don't run into anyone who I want to kill." and he dragged me down the hall to what I was guessing to be our first class. The teacher was sitting at the desk he had a mostly bald head and the only hair left was the hair pulled into a ponytail. He also had a beard that looked to be burnt at the end.

"ah Inuyasha you are early for once and who is this lovely lady?" he said to him his eyes were big and round.

"This is Kagome. Don't get used to the whole early thing either." Inuyasha grumbled while he led us to the back of the room we sat right next to each other.

"What class is this again?" I asked digging through my bag to try and find my schedule.

"History with Totosai. The most boring class you will ever have in you're life time." he sunk down into his chair and leaned his head against the wall.

"You okay you seem depressed." I asked worried as I looked at his glum face.

"Yeah just hoping this year will turn out better then the last two years. This is my third year at this school you know." he looked at me form the corner of his eye.

"Third? But you are only a Sophomore how is it your third year?"

"Failed freshmen year so I had to take it again which is why I have my license I paid to take the class because I'm of age."

"oh so I'm dating an older guy don't think my family will approve." I joked smiling at him.

"Ha-ha very funny. But you do know that a lot of people will think that this is wrong you know a pure miko with a dirty half-breed." he whispered looking into my eyes.

"I don't care they can think what they like you are not dirty never have been never will be." I held his hand gently in mine while I looked at him and saw him grin a little.

The day went by way to slow but when study hall came I was so happy to get away from lecturing teachers.

"Okay so I signed us up for the talent show. There will be four different levels and then the winners sing a song at the end so that's five songs and we only get a week between each song. The rules are also if you have more then five people in your group you have different performances or you will be disqualified."

"Different performances?" Ayame asked her face confused.

"Yes for example. One would be girl group, then guy group, all together, duet, solo. The all together will be at the end of course."

"So we will need two group songs and the first group song is the one they use to enter us into the show?"

"Yup so we should sing a song that they will like and not one where they think 'umm no' but the judges change every time so we don't have to worry about it much. The first set of judges will be teachers from the school, Then it will change to students until the last round where it will be the principle of this school and two other schools. Then the winners sing a song at the end so we best get working." Sango explained to all of us and we all took out a piece of paper.

"So Start Writing!" Ayame yelled attracting the teachers attention.

"young lady you keep your voice down!"

We all laughed and started writing down songs. Well they did I was stuck.

* * *

Thank you all for the songs I will choose which ones and maybe add some of them into the story later on if I like them enough. I wouls also like to thank you for reading.

If you have any Idea's at all tell me I had writers block for a while now so please any at all.

Thanks Coly456


	17. Chapter 16

Boarding School by Coly456

I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 16

It's the third week of school. Every since I got here I have been given dirty looks by both humans and Demon's. I hear them whispering about how I date 'Takashi that half-breed' is what they mostly call him. Most the girls in the school are just jealous because he is a 'god'. I realize now what Sango was talking about. Although there are a lot of other half-demons in the school but because they don't come from a high society family they fit in well where as Inuyasha and Shiori are from one of the well known family's so they are known as the kids who are bad blood.

Right now it is 10:00 at night I was walking home from the store down the road and currently in the park. I had to pick up some more school supplies.

"Well looky what we have here." I herd a deep scary voice say. I was in the park taking a short cut.

"H-hello?" I stopped walking

"Mmmm… you look like a fine young girl. You're that new sophomore at Shikon aren't you?"

"Yes." I was looking around franticly I couldn't see anything. Just the swing set on the other side of the park but I saw no one. That is until I felt arms slid around my waist.

"I'm going to show you what a real demon is." he whispered huskily into my ear. "Once I'm through you will think nothing of that half-breed."

"P-please don't" I whispered. My legs were shaking now, and my heart was pounding so fast in my chest. I felt the tears leak out of my eyes.

"Don't worry you are in good hands." he turned me around so he could look at my face. He grabbed the collar of my shirt with both hands and pulled causing my shirt to rip open and he tugged it of my arms.

"NO!" I screamed and blasted him with my spirit energy. It wasn't enough to kill but it gave me a little bit of time to run.

"Help! Somebody! Please!" I screamed running through the park.

"Not so fast!" I was grabbed by the waste again this time thrown to the ground. " You think that got rid of me you were way wrong!" he was a cat demon I could see his ears and his tail. I remembered him he is a senor at the school. He climbed on top of me and pined down my hands. He started to kiss my cheek then slowly went down my neck then back up.

"Stop please. No. No. No." I said over and over. Until he started to kiss down my chest. I thought how the park wasn't far from the house maybe he would be able to hear me.

"INUYASHA!" I screamed making the demon on me flinch.

"Shut-up." he hissed at me and then smacked me across the face making my head snap to the right where I saw running feet, and then the weight was of me in a few seconds.

"Kagome, I need you to go hide for me I get you in a couple seconds." Inuyasha said his back towards me as he was shaking with rage.

"O-okay." I nodded weakly then slowly stood up and ran towards the woods which wasn't really smart but I didn't want to go far. I hid behind a tree. I waited for what seemed like hours until I herd footsteps, then someone grab me from behind.

"AHHHH!" I screamed then started kicking

"Kag's it's just me." Inuyasha whispered into my ear. I sp-un around in his arms and grabbed on to his shirt sobbing into his chest. "It's okay now Kag's he wont come after you anymore believe me I straightened him out."

"I was so scared. I didn't think you would hear me." I was shaking one because I was cold and I was scared to think of what could have happened if he didn't show up.

"Here." Inuyasha handed me his long sleeved shirt he was warring leaving him only in a beater.

"Thank you." I whispered as he held me close while we walked out of the woods and into the park. There was a police car picking up the demon and putting him in it.

"The police think he is a drunk who fell asleep here." Inuyasha said as we picked up my bag I had dropped on the ground and started to walk back to the house. When we got into the house and were in bed I realized I couldn't sleep. Every time I close my eyes I saw that monster rapping me.

"Inuyasha? You awake." I asked shyly cracking open his door.

He was laying on his bed on his side facing the door, his eyes were closed but you could tell that he wasn't sleeping peacefully. I walked over to him and shook his shoulder gently.

"Inuyasha?" I whispered softly. His ear twitched and his eyes opened and he sat up a little.

"Yeah what's wrong." he asked with a worried look in his eyes.

"I'm scared and I cant sleep so I was wondering if I could sleep in here… with you." I hesitated a little, when he didn't answer I stood up from how I was kneeling by his bed and started walking out whispering a soft " sorry and I understand." but I was stopped by a firm hand grabbing my wrist.

"You can stay. If that's what you want." he pulled me towards him so I was sitting on his lap. He gave me a deep passionate kiss.

"You know I love you right."

"Yes, and I love you to Inuyasha." I said back and kissed him again.

We curled up together he had his arm around my waist while holding my hand, so the back of my hand was against his palm and our fingers were locked together. My back was pressed against his chest, while his other hand under his head with my head laying on his the part of his arm that wasn't under his head.

"Thank you." I whispered as I dozed off.

"Anything for you."

I felt do safe sleeping next to him. Like nothing could touch me nothing could hurt me and I wanted this feeling to stay forever.

* * *

"I have the most perfect song." I said as I handed Sango my song.

"It's beutiful." she said as she passed it around the table.

"So when is the first audition?" Kouga asked writing on a piece of paper.

"Tomarrow we already have the song down one more practice tonight an we will be good." Sango told him as she looked over my song.

"Okay we preform second after Kikyo, then we can leave and who got in will be posted on the board the next morning along with the order of preformance and when the next thing is." Inuyasha explained. We all looked at him like he was down right crazy. "What my dad let me in on a few thing's I mean damn you think I had something crazy on my head or something."

"Umm... You do dog ears." Shiori sadi while pinching on in between her fingers. We all giggled at that.

~~~~~~~Next Day Audition~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay first Is Kikyo with the song (place whatever song here) please begin!" InuTaisho bellowed

(A/N: Chose whatever song you want for her I could care less.)

"Next we have a whole bunch of people that I will not name." InuTaisho said looking at the list of names.

"What song will you be singing?" Izayoi asked smiling

"One sweet day that we all wrote together." Inuyasha said into the mic then the music started.

_(A/N: One sweet day By Mariah Carrey and Boy's II Men. Bold: Inuyasha, Italics: Kagome, Underline: Sango, Bold Italics: Ayame, Bold Underline: Kouga, Italics Underline: Rin (): Sesshomaru, ()Bold: Shippou, () Italics: Miroku, ()Underline Shiori, Bold Italics () All. This song will be very confusing just do the best you can in keeping up.)_

**Sorry, I never told you, all I wanted to say. **  
**Now it's too late to hold you. '**  
**Cause you've flown away, so far away.**

_Never, Had I imagined, yeah, living without your smile. _  
**_Feelin' and knowing you hear me. _**  
It keeps me alive. Alive!

_**(And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven,**_  
_**Like so many friends we've lost along the way, **_  
_**And I know eventually we'll be together.**_  
_**One sweet day.) **_

(Picture a little scene from Heaven.)

_(Darling, I never showed you._  
_Assumed you'd always be there.)_  
**I took your presence for granted.**  
**But I always cared**  
**(And I miss the love we shared.)**

_**(And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven.**_  
_**Like so many friends we've lost along the way.**_  
_**And I know eventually we'll be together.**_  
_**One sweet day.) **_

_Picture a little scene from Heaven._

**Although, the sun will never shine the same, I'll **  
**always look to a brighter day.**

_Yeah, Lord, I know, when I lay me down to sleep,_  
_You'll always listen, as I pray!_

_**(And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven,**_  
_**Like so many friends we've lost along the way, **_  
_**And I know eventually we'll be together.**_  
_**One sweet day. **_

_**And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven,**_  
_**Like so many friends we've lost along the way, **_  
_**And I know eventually we'll be together.**_  
_**One sweet day. )**_

(Sorry, I Never told you, all I wanted to say) 

The Judges were clapping when we finished and I saw little tears in Izayoi's eyes. After we cleaned up all our things we left and went home to have food.


	18. Chapter 17

Boarding School by Coly456

I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 17

"We did great!" Shippou yelled as he and Shiori walked out of the kitchen with the food. No one knows about the park incident. They didn't need to. We all sat on one of the couches while eating our ramen which Inuyasha insisted we eat.

"Well we made the list the first performance of the next show." Inuyasha said as he got of the phone with his mom.

"Yes!" Ayameyelled as she jumped up and down. I was happy to at my old school we had nothing like this at all sure we had talent shows but the same person won every year because people feared her.

"So the girls concert is next right?" Miroku asked as he went to the kitchen and came back with a glass of water.

"Yup and we have the best song, boy's we will need your help with it as well there are some parts we need from the audience. Actually we decided we need to do this out side." Sango said as she laid her head on Miroku's lap. "Inuyasha we will need your car, and Kouga your cat whistle." She said as she played with Miroku's dog tags.

"I don't really trust you girls with my car so I don't think…" he trailed off as Shiori glared at him.

"We arnt using it you are we need you to drive by and honk the horn for us a one point in the song. Then at another point Kougawill whistle." she explained. "Now that I think about it it's at the same time." she said to herself as she stood grabbed paper and walked out of the room writing something down. She came back in yelling.

"Girls it Shopping Time!" she dragged us all out of the house.

Almost four hours later we were back with the same out fit each. Black Skirts that go to about mid thy, then muscle shirts that say R.E.S.P.E.C.T. on the front then on the back it said.

Girls Demand:

R-oses

E-xcitement

S-orrys

P-artys

E-xpensive

C-hocolate

T-ruth

Each of the shirts were in a different color or the word were.

Mine-Green

Sango- Pink

Shiori -White

Rin- Orange

Ayame-Purple

It was going to be perfect.

* * *

"It's time." Izayoi said as she walked back stage. She was the only judge that would stay the same through the whole show.

"Umm… Mom we have something to ask you." Shiori said as she ringed her hands together.

"Yes?"

"Can we do ours out side you see we have this whole thing planned and we need to do it out side." she said in a rush.

"Of course no problem." and with that she was gone. We started setting up our set outside. Inuyasha was in his car a little ways down the road you could hear him and Kouga yelling at each other. Out of twenty original performances ten made it. The first two shows is where the judges pick half of the performers to stay and the rest leave. If one of the performers don't show up then they will be replaced with one that didn't make it. Inuyasha had explained this to me on the way over. Then they start to eliminate one by one until they have the winner. It was a lot to remember but as long as we win I really don't have a problem.

"Okay everyone we are outside as a special request. I have also figured out what the prize is!" Izayoi yelled as we were getting started. Everyone cheered as she said this. "This year we are sending you to a free trip to any vacation spot of your choice." Sango and the others jumped up and down excited. "The only rules are No dirty dancing, and no bad mouthing judges if they give a comment otherwise have fun! Alright girls you may begin."

(A/N Respect By Pink)

**__****__**

One iddah two iddah three iddah four  
Worbly worbly worbly pah

Uh, uh, uh  
This my rap song  
Wah, wah

**One two three four  
I get really sick and tired of boys up in my face  
Pickup lines like what's your sign won't get you anyplace  
When me and all my girls go walking down the street  
It seems we can't go anywhere without a car that goes beep, beep**

Inuyasha and Kouga whistled and beeped here. Inuyasha drove by in his car as Kouga was in the passenger side and whistled.

**_'Cause this body is a priceless piece  
Of loving unconditionally  
Yessuh, so Mr Fixup who you think you are?  
You is thinking you's gon' get it for free  
No, no, no_**

**__**

Hey, ladies - "Yeah?"  
Let 'em know it ain't easy  
R-E-S-P-E-C-T  
Let's come together  
Sisters - "Yeah?"  
It's time to be greedy  
Nothing good comes for free  
Hey, ladies - "Yeah?"  
Let 'em know it ain't easy  
R-E-S-P-E-C-T  
Let's come together  
Sisters - "Yeah?"  
It's time to be greedy**__****__**

Nothing good comes for free

Nothing good'll come for free  
No jealousy - no envy, girls  
Come on, let's work it out  
No freebies in the limosine  
That's not what it's about  
Let him know there's work to do  
Give it up - he won't call you  
Respect is just a minimum  
Come on girls - gon' get you some

**_One two three four  
Ladies - "Yeah?"  
Let 'em know it ain't easy_  
R-E-S-P-E-C-T  
Let's come together  
Sisters - "Yeah?"  
It's time to be greedy  
Nothing good comes for free  
Hey, ladies - "Yeah?"  
Let 'em know it ain't easy  
**

R-E-S-P-E-C-T  
Let's come together  
Sisters - "Yeah?"  
It's time to be greedy  
Nothing good comes for free

Let's come together  
Come on girls, let's work it out  
Let's come together  
We'll show the world what we're talking 'bout  
Let's come together  
Come on girls, let's work it out  
Let's come together  
We'll show the world what we're talking 'bout

Oh, ha  
It ain't easy street...

We headed to the beach after wards we all piled up in the back of Sesshomarus truck. Getting out all of us girls raced to the beach. On the way I felt someone rap their arms around my waist and lift me up.

"Ahhh! Inuyasha!" I yelled as he ran and threw me into the water, I didnt let go of his arm so he came in with me.

"Jeez Kag's didn't know you were that clingy." he chuckled as he leaned in and gave me a kiss. He lifted me up out of the water so that my legs wrapped around his waist, my arms wrapped around his neck, one of his hands was in my hair while the other was holding my leg. We were kissing and in our own little moment until we saw a camera flash.

"That's cute and the sunset makes it perfect!'' Shiori said as she waved the camera in our face.

"SHIORI!" Inuyasha yelled chasing after her, he never did catch her though,

Later that night me and Inuyasha were sitting in the living room watching a movie.

"Hey Kag's do you know what today is?"

"Yup today is our month anniversary, and i got you these." I took out a necklace with purple beads and white teeth like things. "My grandfather told me they bring luck and people together so I wanted you to have them and they are the real deal not those fake ones that people sell, these belonged to a great half-demon that saved many lives and worked with a preistess and they eventually fell in love with her. It's a great story." I took the necklace and put it over his head and around his neck.

"Thanks Kagome I love them." he fingered them a little before he took some thing out of his pocket and opened it revealed a beautiful diamondencrusted g cliff necklace just like the one I had got from my dad and lost. "I remember you telling me the story about the necklace I know it's not the same one but at least this way you eill have some sort of reminder." he shrugged a little and handed it to me

"It's beautiful. Put it one for me?" I asked shyly as I turned and lifted my hair. He clipped it on me and I looked down, I had tears in my eyes and smiled up at him. "Thank You I love it."

"I'm glad but you know what?"

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you to"

That night we cuddled on the couch and fell asleep that way in each others arms. I dreamt about my future and Inuyasha. I thought abput how I loved him so much that if he left me I would probably die.


	19. Chapter 18

Boarding School by Coly456

I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 17

Monday. Great. No matter how many Monday's come and go I will still hate the day. Today wont be so bad though because today we spend most the day perfuming. First the boys are going then we see who leaves then I will go. Aren't I just lucky. Sango said my song will be perfect and really speak to people but still, I'm nervous!

"Gome you ready?" Shiori asked as I just finished with my shoes.

"Yup! Lets just hope the boy's are."

"Miroku! Get you're lazy perverted ass out of bed Now!" Inuyasha yelled we walked into the hall way to see Inuyasha pulling Miroku out of his room by his ankles still in his pajama's.

"Doesn't he have to change?" I asked following down the steps.

"No he change at school this wont be the first time he showed up in his pajama's."

"That's was pajama day in like third grade!" Miroku yelled as Inuyasha shoved him and his clothes into the back seat of his car with Sango.

"Inuyasha that's not nice." I scolded as he looked up at me and his mouth dropped open. I was wearing a short black tight dress not like sluttish short but still short. I had on converse high-tops. "Like what you see?" I asked and then walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

"Yes yes I do." I blushed a little when he touched the necklace on my neck he had given me the night before.

"Hey love birds lets get going please!" Sango yelled as she slammed the door of the car shut. When we got to school the first thing we did was head strait to the auditorium. There was a total of five groups. Kikyo didn't make it to this round. I recognized Jason from my math class who had hit on me and almost got murdered by Inuyasha. He said he was a transfer student from America.

"Okay first will be Jason everyone else please be seated." Izayoi said as she stood on stage. "Today will be two parts of the show. First we will have one show then take out two of the groups. The second show we will remove one other group leaving two groups for the final performance. First will be Jason." she smiled then walked of stage. The boys were last to go for this round. I recognized the judges some boys on the news paper.

"You boys start whenever you like!" Izayoi yelled up at them as the set up there stuff. Miroku was on keyboard, Kouga drums, Shippou bas, and Inuyasha guitar. Sesshomaru couldn't do this today he had something to go to with his father.

**(A/N: Never Gonna Be Alone By Nickelback)**

**Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
****And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you.  
****Now I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside,  
****So I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.  
****So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know…**

**Never gonna be alone!  
****From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
****I won't let you fall...Never gonna be alone!  
****I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.  
****And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands,'  
****Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you,  
****So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...  
**

**Never gonna be alone!  
****From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
****  
I won't let you fall when all hope is gone,  
I know that you can carry on  
We're gonna see the world out,  
****I****'ll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.**

**Oh!You've gotta live every single day,  
****Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Don't let it slip away,  
Could be our only one,  
you know it's only just single day,Maybe our only one,  
what if tomorrow never comes?  
Tomorrow never comes...**

**Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to if I haven't yet,  
I've gotta let you know...**

**Never gonna be alone!From this moment on,  
if you ever feel like letting go,I won't let you Fall when all hope is gone,  
I know that you can carry on  
****We're gonna see the world out,I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.**

**I'm gonna be there always,  
I won't be missing one more day,  
I'm gonna be there always,  
I won't be missing one more day. **

We all cheered and screamed when they ended the song. We waited for what felt like hours but was only five minutes.

"It seems we have a tie! Between Jason and Inuyasha's group!" we were relived when we herd they were tied and not out all together. "Time for a tie breaker! Inuyasha why don't you boy's go first since you are already set up."

"Okay boy Remember the name okay Miroku, Kouga you need to rap with me though."

"Right." Miroku nodded his head. Oh did I mention he is dressed not pajamas.

(A/N: Inuyasha Bold, Miroku Italics, Kouga Underline, )

_You ready? Lets go!  
Yeah, for those of you that want to know what we're all about  
It's like this y'all c'mon_

**It's just ten percent luck  
Twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasureFifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name**

**Mike  
He doesn't need his name up in lights  
He just wants to be heard whether it's the beat or the mic  
He feels so unlike everybody else, alone  
In spite of the fact that some people still think that they know himBut fuck em'  
He knows the codeIt's not about the salary  
It's about reality and makin' some noise  
Makin' the story  
Makin' sure his clique stays up  
That means when he puts it down Tak's pickin' it up**

Who the hell is he anyway?  
He never really talks much  
Never concerned with status but still leavin' them star struck  
Humbled through opportunities given to him despite the fact  
That many misjudge him because he makes a livin' from writin raps  
Put it together himself, now the picture connects  
Never askin for someone's help, to get some respect  
He's only focused on what he wrote, his will is beyond reach  
And now when it all unfolds, the skill of an artist

**It's just twenty percent skill  
Eighty percent fear  
Be one hundred percent clear 'cause Ryu is ill  
Who would've thought that he'd be the one to set the west in flames  
And I heard him wreckin' with The Crystal Method, Name Of The Game**

_Came back dropped Megadef, took 'em to church  
I'm like 'bleach, man, why you have the stupidest verse?'  
This dude is the truth, now everybody be givin' him guest spots  
His stock's through the roof I heard he fuckin' with S-Dot!_

**It's just ten percent luck  
Twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure  
Fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name**

_They call him Ryu the sick  
And he's spittin fire at Mike  
Got him out the dryer he's hot  
Found him in Fort Minor with TakBeen a fuckin' annihilist porcupine  
He's a prick, he's a cockThe type woman want to be with  
And __rappers__ hope he get shotEight years in the makin'Patiently waitin to blow  
Now the record with Shinoda's takin' over the globe  
He's got a partner in crime his shit is equally dope  
You wont believe the kind of shit that comes out of this kid's throat_

_Tak_

He's not your everyday on the block  
He knows how to work with what he's got  
Makin' his way to the topPeople think its a common owners name  
People keep askin him was it given at birthOr does it stand for an acronym?  
No he's livin' proof  
Got him rockin' the booth  
He'll get you buzzin' quicker than a shot of vodka with juice  
Him and his crew are known around as one of the best  
Dedicated to what they doin give a hundred percent

**Forget Mike  
Nobody really knows how or why he works so hard  
It seems like he's never got time  
Because he writes every note and he writes every line  
And I've seen him at work when that light goes on in his mind  
It's like a design is written in his head every time  
Before he even touches a key or speaks in a rhyme  
And those motherfuckers he runs with, those kids that he signed  
Ridiculous, without even tryin', how do they do it?**

**It's just ten percent luck  
Twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasureFifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name**

**It's just ten percent luck  
Twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasureFifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name**

YeahFort Minor, M. Shinoda  
Styles of Beyond, Ryu, TakbirMachine Shop

"Thank you boys Okay Jason."

After Jason went the judges took two minutes to decide who won. "Okay well the winner is Inuyasha and his gang!" Izayoi said and we all jumped and hollered. "Okay well the next round should start now Kagome your first." my eyes widened I wasn't ready for this.

"You'll do fine okay just keep your eyes on me how's that?" Inuyasha asked as her led me up to where the stage was.

"Okay of you say so." I grabbed my acoustic guitar and went up to the stage and sat down on the stole that was there for me.

(A/N: Twisted by Carrie Underwood)

Baby you're a wrecking ball  
Crashing into me  
Nothing I can do but fall  
Piece by piece  
You broke down every part of me  
That ever thought I'd never need you, baby

It's twisted, messed up  
And the more I think about it  
It's crazy, but so what  
I may never understand it  
I'm caught up and I'm hanging on  
I'm gonna love you even if it's wrong

Everybody's telling me  
I'm over my head  
If they don't feel you loving me  
They all say that I've gone crazy  
Maybe, but it's too late now to save me  
I'm too tangled

It's twisted, messed up  
And the more I think about it  
It's crazy, but so what  
I may never understand it  
I'm caught up and I'm hanging on  
I'm gonna love you even if it's wrong  
Even if it's twisted

Maybe it's not right  
But that's all right  
Yeah, it's all right tonight

It's twisted, messed up  
And the more I think about it  
It's crazy, but so what  
I may never understand it  
It's twisted, messed up  
And the more I think about it  
It's crazy, but so what  
I may never understand it  
I'm caught up and I'm hanging on  
I'm gonna love you even if it's wrong  
Even if it's twisted

Even if it's just a little bit, just a little bit, just a little twisted  
Yeah  
It's twisted  
Yeah

My eyes never left Inuyasha's as he sat there and smiled up at me. Truthfully it wasn't that hard more fun then anything.

"You did great." he whispered into my ear as the other people started. I didn't really pay attention to anything, but then Inuyasha left saying he was going to the bathroom. After everyone finished Inuyasha still wasn't back I walked out into the halls only to see Kikyo pressed up against Inuyasha and him against the lockers. I saw Kikyo smiling but I didn't stay long enough to see Inuyasha's face. I ran out of the building only to be grabbed by the wrist.

"Kagome wait let me-" I slapped him before he could say anything else.

"Never want to see you again!" I yelled and un hooked the necklace from my neck and threw it in the ground. I ran home then not once looking back.

I was now sitting on my bed with my guitar, strumming softly. It had been three hours since the seen.

"Kagome?" Shiori walked in and sat on her bed. "You okay."

"I wrote a song you want to hear it." was my response I couldn't say how I felt because I didn't know my self. Pain wasn't the right word. Betrayed yeah that was it. Fucking Betrayed.

"Sure."

(A/N: Song is White Horse by Taylor Swift)

Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel comes out  
Just when you need it to  
As I pace back and forth all this time  
'Cause I honestly believed in you  
Holding on,The days drag on  
Stupid girlI should have known, I should have known

That I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood,This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse,

To come I was naíve,Got lost in your eyes  
I never really had a chance,My mistake, I didn't know,  
To be in love you had to fight to get the uppper hand  
I had so many dreams about you and endings  
Now I know

I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood,This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse,

To come there you are on your knees  
Begging for forgiveness,  
Begging for me  
Just like I always wanted,  
But I'm so sorry

Cause I'm not your princess  
This ain't our fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone, someday  
Who might actually treat me is a big world,  
That was a small townThere in my rear view mirror,  
Disappearing it's too late for you and your White Horse  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse

To catch me whoa whoa whoa-oh  
Try and catch me now  
Oh  
It's too late  
To catch me now.

"Gome you should let him explain."

"No you didn't see it she was all up on him and besides I'm going home tonight my mom is coming to get me and then sometime this week I'm coming back to get all my stuff." just as I said that Sango called up to tell me that my mom was here. I grabbed my things and went to walk down the stairs. I mad just in front of the door until Inuyasha showed up. My mom was standing just by the door to.

"Kagome please just listen." he said quietly.

"No Inuyasha I wont listen to you go talk to the _thing_ you had hanging all over you! I never want to see or hear you ever again now let me go!" threw all this he held a firm grip on my wrist. I smacked him again with my other hand then turned and walked to my mom who put an arm around my shoulders so I could lean on her as I walked. When I got to the car I cried my heart out telling my mother what happened.

My heart was officially broken.


	20. Author Note

Thank you to all of you have given me Idea's and songs I'm not done yet I'm still writing just wanted to make sure to thank you all before I move on. Thank you for my Loyal fans as well.

Thanks Coly456


	21. Chapter 19

Boarding School by Coly456

I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 18

It was so lonely sleeping in a room by myself. I used to Shiori always being there with me but she wasn't. Sango called to tell me Inuyasha had disappeared but I told her I don't care, and that he was probably with Kinky-ho. She yelled at me then saying how I was dumb to believe he would ever go back to her.

"Kagome I'm going to bed are you alright?" my mom asked as she sat on the edge of my bed.

"Am I wrong to not want to listen to him?"

"Not really. You don't want to hear if he is going to breakup with you. But did you ever think if maybe you were wrong not to listen." she left when I didn't answer her question. I had stopped crying enough to talk with my little brother and play soccer with him when he got home. Although he knows about Inuyasha but he didn't say anything, but of course I was crying again.

"Kaggy?" that was the nickname only my brother could call me.

"Hmmm."

"You okay I don't need to go beat anyone up right." he joked as he walked into my room holding Buyo. He set Buyo on my bed where he always sleeps.

"No I'll be fine don't worry about it. Aren't you up passed your bed time you little twerp." I riffled his hair then.

"Yeah okay night Kaggy!" he yelled as he walked out of the room.

"Night Sota."

I closed my eyes and fell asleep almost immediately. Until I herd something hitting my balcony doors. I was terrified thinking weather or not it was Kikyo or Naraku. Did they Know where I lived?

"Kagome." I herd a voice I recognized deeply.

"Inuyasha?" I walked over to the sliding doors and walked out onto the tiny balcony that was there. "What are you doing here?" I asked looking down at him I realized what was hitting my door were little pebbles.

"I had to show how much you mean to me." he pulled a guitar of his back and started strumming.

(A/N: Iris by googoo dolls)

**And I'd give up forever to touch you**

**Cause I know that you feel me somehow**

**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be**

**And I don't want to go home right now And all I can taste is this moment**

**And all I can breathe is your life**

**Cause sooner or later it's over**

**I just don't want to miss you tonight And I don't want the world to see me**

**Cause I don't think that they'd understand**

**When everything's made to be broken**

**I just want you to know who I am And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming**

**Or the moment of truth in your lies**

**When everything seems like the movies**

**Yeah you bleed just to know your alive And I don't want the world to see me**

**Cause I don't think that they'd understand**

**When everything's made to be broken**

**I just want you to know who I am I don't want the world to see me**

**Cause I don't think that they'd understand**

**When everything's made to be broken**

**I just want you to know who I am **

**I just want you to know who I am**

**I just want you to know who I am**

**I just want you to know who I am**

**I just want you to know who I am**

And now I was crying again. I could tell that he put everything he had into that song. I ran out of my room down the stairs around the side of the house and right into Inuyasha's arms.

"I'm sorry I should have listened and shouldn't have smacked you I'm so, so sorry." I sobbed into his chest as he held me.

"I should be saying sorry. I saw her in the hall way and I walked the same direction I should have known better then to do that to get close to her."

"SO what really happened."

"I don't really know, one second I'm walking down the hall minding my business and then I feel a shock and I'm up against the lockers with her on me, I couldn't move I was stuck, then I smelt you and I tried to say something but couldn't when she let me go I could move so I bolted for you and well you know the rest." I felt his shoulders shrug a little.

"I'm sorry, you want to come inside?" I remembered not that I was wearing cheetah pattern pajama pants and one of my dads old t-shirts. This is what I called my comfort pajamas. I always wore them when I was upset or not feeling well.

"I don't want to disturb your family."

"To late for that!" my grandpa called I turned around to see Sota and Mama, and him all standing there looking at us.

"Kagome what is this young man doing here this late?" my mother asked as she eyed Inuyasha.

"Sorry Mrs. Higurashi I just had to fix something that turned into a complete mess." Inuyasha said. He sounded so formal I hated it.

"Well then why don't you come in it's chilly and way to late for you to drive home you can sleep on the couch or if I trust you the _floor_ of Kagome's bedroom." my mom gave a smile and walked away pulling Sota with her and then grandpa followed.

"Come on Inuyasha lets go." I picked up his guitar and pulled him with me. We all sat down in the living room me and Inuyasha on the couch Sota sat on the floor next to the TV and mom and grandpa sat in chairs on either side of the couch.

"So Inuyasha how old are you exactly?" my mother asked.

"Umm seventeen actually." he glanced at me from the corner of his eye and then looked back at my mom.

"Really? Are you in the same grade as Kagome?" she asked again.

"Yeah. I sort of had a very bad freshmen year and well didn't pass so umm yeah." he looked down at his lap and then back up.

"You never told me that!" I said suddenly.

"Didn't think it mattered much but I guess I should've told you." he held my hand and then gave me a shy smile. I smiled back unable to stay mad at him for long when he uses that face.

"A y siblings?" my brother asked looking away from the TV.

"Older brother who's a senior in high school, and a fifteen year old sister." he said looking towards my brother who grumbled because they weren't his age.

"What about parents?" My grandpa asked looking at him suspicious I guess he just noticed Inuyasha had dog ears.

"My father is InuTaisho Takashi who owns Takashi car company and Shikon High. My mother Is Izayoi Takashi and she owns Takashi Fashions, and a modeling company that she had before my father met her." he said this proudly, he was proud to call them his parents and family.

"Y-You're a Takashi?" my brother stuttered out pointing at him.

"Well unless my parents lied to me all my life then yeah I'm pretty sure that's what I am." he smirked at my family's shocked expressions.

"Kagome is he the one with the jacket?" my mother asked looking at me.

"Turns out that was his jacket which means I met Inuyasha Takashi before I actually knew him."

"Takashi car company makes the best cars, I mean I cant wait to drive so I can get the new convertible they just came out with!" Sota jumped up and down while Inuyasha smirked and held up his keys he just took out of his pocket.

"Oh I already have one and It. Was. Free." he smirked wider at the boy's expression. Sota's face was shocked like someone had just told him he won the soccer world cup.

"No Way!" he yelled and tried to run out side but my mother stopped him telling him to stay inside and away from other peoples expensive property. "Awww mom!"

"How bout this tomorrow I can take you to school in it sound good?" Inuyasha asked him.

"With the Top down?"

"Yup with the top down."

"Okay gotta go to bed now so I remember to wake up night." and he ran up the stairs.

"Wow wish I had a brother like that."

"Yeah he's great."

"So Inuyasha one more question?" my mom asked looking at him.

"Sure?"

"What do you plan to do in your future?"

"Take over my dads business or start my own." he answered with confidence.

"Okay well I'll see you in the morning Kagome let him sleep on the floor okay."

"Night mom."

Inuyasha followed me up the steps.

"Okay well here are some basketball shorts you can sleep in they might be tight on you though."

"Thanks." he went out and changed and came back his clothes in his hands and shirtless.

"Oh I have something for you turn around." I did and when I felt him place something around my neck I gasped he gave me back the necklace.

"Thank you again." I said and pulled him towards the bed.

"Won't your mom be mad?"

"She wont know I wake up before her so I can wake you up and I'm sure the alarm will wake you up on its own." I said as we snuggled on the bed I took a deep breath to try and memorize his wilderness mint smell and I herd him do the same.

"Vanilla." he whispered

"What?"

"You smell like vanilla and when your mad you have a hint of cherry blossoms."

"You know what you smell like to me?"

"No. What?"

"The wilderness, with a hint of mint." I smiled at him when he nuzzled my neck like a little puppy. "That's my good puppy." I started rubbing his ear then I herd him purr I giggled at that and he looked up at me with love filled eyes.

"I love you Kagome Higurashi."

"And I love you Inuyasha Takashi"

* * *

Please vote on the new poll I have just created go to my profile and vote Please!

Thanks Coly456


	22. Chapter 20

Boarding School by Coly456

I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 19

Inuyasha drove us home. He held my hand the hole drive.

"My brother likes you a lot. He told me before we dropped him off that you are his new hero." I smiled at him when he looked shocked.

"Yeah he's great and loves my car." we laughed together at that

"We should probably right the last song now, we haven't wrote it yet and the thing is Friday its Tuesday now."

"I have the perfect song all we have to do is rehears we can do that this week besides you're a quick learner."

"ha-ha very funny." I smacked him in the shoulder lightly.

The rest of the week went by in a blur me and Inuyasha practiced the song

I loved it and it so fit us. We had two songs planed just incase it was a tie again then of course we have the group song which will be Awesome, but that's only if we win.

"Okay here we go you ready Kag's." I nodded my head but could feel the butterflies in my stomach.

"When ever you two are ready." Izayoi said we were back to the teacher judges InuTaisho was on of course.

"Okay guys go a head." Inuyasha said to the gang as the stated on the music.

(A/N: Lady Antebellum - Need You Now)

**Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor**

**Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore**

**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind**

**For me it happens all the time**

**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now**

**Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you nowAnd I don't know how I can do without**

**I just need you now**

**Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door**

**Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before**

**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind**

**For me it happens all the time **

**It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now**

**Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now**

**And I don't know how I can do without**

**I just need you now**

**woah I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all**

**It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now**

**And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now**

**And I don't know how I can do without I just need you now**

**I just need you now...**

**Ooo, baby, I need you now**

The way we sang was amazing we go up close like we were singing to each other I loved it. I could smell his scent and his smile was breathtaking. The crowd (which was almost the whole school) was going crazy and gave us a standing evasion and Inuyasha took my hand held it in the air then we bowed in sync making us look like one person.

"Well that's was amazing now for our last performer. " InuTaisho said. The next person was a girl with dark wavy hair with blue highlights. I didn't recognize her but her voice was amazing that she had me scared. She sang with such confidence. The crowd cheered for her as well just not all were standing. We were all waiting back stage for the results.

"Hey I haven't seen you around before what's your name." the other performer asked.

"Kagome and you?"

"Bell. You guys were amazing by the way. You will most likely win I just did it to see how far I would get." she smiled at me

"To tell you the truth my gang did it for the vacation a week of school that would be nice." I told her and we giggled.

"Okay we have the results! And the winners are Inuyasha and Kagome with their group come on out and do your last song!" Izayoi yelled into the microphone.

(A/N: Good girls go bad by cobra starship)

**Good Girls Go Bad lyrics **

**I make them good girls go bad **  
**I make them good girls go **  
**Good girls go bad (Good girls go bad) **  
**I know your type (Your type) **  
**You're daddy's little girl Just take a bite (One bite) **  
**Let me shake up your world **  
**'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong **  
**I'm gonna make you lose control **  
**She was so shy Till I drove her wild **

**I make them good girls go bad **  
**I make them good girls go bad **  
**You were hanging in the corner **  
**With your five best friends **  
**You heard that I was trouble **  
**But you couldn't resist **  
**I make them good girls go bad **  
**I make them good girls go **  
**Good girls go bad (bad, bad, bad) **  
**Good girls go bad (bad, bad, bad) **  
**Good girls go bad **

**I know your type (Your type) **  
**Boy, you're dangerous **  
**Yeah, you're that guy (That guy) **  
**I'd be stupid to trust **  
**But just one night couldn't be so wrong **  
**You make me wanna lose control **

**She was so shy**  
** Till I drove her wild **  
**I make them good girls go bad **  
**I make them good girls go bad **  
**I was hanging in the corner **  
**With my five best friends **  
**I heard that you were trouble **  
**But I couldn't resist **  
**I make them good girls go bad **  
**I make them good girls go **  
**Good girls go bad (Bad, bad, bad) **  
**Good girls go bad (Bad, bad, bad) **  
**Good girls go bad **

**Oh, she got away with the boys in the place **  
**Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance **  
**And he got away with the girls in the back **  
**Acting like they're too hot to dance **

**Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place **  
**Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance **  
**And he got away with the girls in the back **  
**Acting like they're too hot to dance **  
**I make them good girls go bad (Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance) **  
**I make them good girls go**  
** make them good girls go **  
**The good girls go bad, **  
**yeah Good girls go bad **

**I was hanging in the corner **  
**With my five best friends **  
**I thought that you were trouble **  
**But I couldn't resist**  
**I make them good girls go bad **  
**I make them good girls go bad **  
**I make them good girls go **  
**Good girls go bad (Bad, bad, bad) **  
**Good girls go bad (Bad, bad, bad) **  
**Good girls go Ro**

We all bowed at the end. All the huge smiles on our face couldn't be missed fo nothing. After school we met up in the auditorium to get what we needed fo the trip.

"Okay so this will be for a week we got a sweet with hopefully enough rooms. Everything is on the school or us really so all you have to do is say Takashi. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Shiori, you know what to do it they ask." They all pulled out an Id card that said Takashi on it.

"There will be a car waiting for you at the airport." InuTaisho said

"The private jet is ready to pick you up right now so go home and get ready." Izayoi said we all walked out. Packing was easy to us. We decided we wanted to go to Hawaii.

*on the plane*

"Mutt-face you just stole my soda!" Kouga yelled.

"Really I don't see Mangy Wolf written on here and It wasn't opened." Inuyasha said looking on the can for mangy wolf.

"Give it or I'll rip your head off."

"I would like to see you try!" Inuyasha yelled back then cranking up the volume on the stereo.

"grrrr"

"Kouga calm down look I found another." Ayame handed him a soda.

"Inuyasha that wasn't nice!" I yelled at him

He smirked at me "really then why were you laughing." he took a drink of his soda then set it down.

*Hotel*

The flight was terrible then we get to the hotel an realize that there is only five bedrooms. We needed ten.

"Okay so us couples will just have to sleep in the same bed." Ayame shrugged

"Problem that leaves one room and me and Shippou aren't a couple." Shiori said glancing at Shippou.

"I'll sleep on the couch you can have the bed." Shippou said and shrugged his shoulders. Once that was settled we ordered room service. When everyone was sleeping I walked out on the balcony to look at the ocean. I had on Inuyasha's _Takashi_ jacket because it was breezy.

"Kagome Takashi that has a nice ring to it." Inuyasha whispered into my ear sending a shiver down my spine.

"You know I think it might." I whispered and turned my face towards him. "Did you see the moon?" I asked there was only a small crescent left.

"Tomorrow id the night of the New Moon I know and Shiori will be human two days from now." he said looking at the sky.

"Don't worry I will protect you." I said to him smiling, he nuzzled my cheek with his nose the buried it in the crook of my neck.

"Thanks Kag's" he whispered. We stayed up half the night on the balcony talking about nothing. He has the best laugh and his voice is hypnotizing.

I don't remember waling to the bed but when I woke up that's where I was with Inuyasha next to me. Today Is Time for the Beach.


	23. Chapter 21

Boarding School by Coly456

I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 20

"Beach!" yelled Shiori as we walked onto the white sandy beaches. The water was clear and beautiful.

"It's amazing." I whispered as we walked and then set up everything we needed. After we set up Inuyasha turned the radio on and loud and almost everyone on the beach near us thought we were crazy until Blah, Blah, Blah by Kesha. That sorta started an unofficial beach party.

_Coming out your mouth with your blah, blah, blah_  
_Zip your lips like a padlock and meet me at the back_  
_With the jack and the jukebox_

_I don't really care where you live at_  
_Just turn around, boy, let me hit that_  
_Don't be a little bitch with your chit chat_  
_Just show me where your dick's at_

_Music starts, listen hot stuff_  
_I'm in love with this song_  
_So just hush, baby, shut up_  
_Heard enough_

_Stop, talk, talk, talking that blah, blah, blah_  
_Think you'll be getting this nah, nah, nah_  
_Not in the back of my car, ah, ah_  
_If you keep talking that blah, blah, blah, blah, blah_

_Boy, come on give me rock stuff_  
_Come put a little love it my glove bag_  
_I wanna dance with no pants on_  
_Meet me in the back with the jack and the jukebox_

_So cut to the chase kid_  
_'Cause I know you don't care what my middle name is_  
_I wanna be naked but you're wasted_

_Music's up, listen hot stuff_  
_I'm in love with this song_  
_So just hush, baby, shut up_  
_Heard enough_

_Stop talk, talk, talking that blah, blah, blah_  
_Think you'll be getting this nah, nah, nah_  
_Not in the back of my car, ah, ah_  
_If you keep talking that blah, blah, blah, blah, blah_

_You be delaying, you're always saying some shit_  
_You say I'm playing, I'm never laying the dick_  
_Saying blah, blah, blah_  
_'Cause I don't care who you are in this party_  
_It only matters who I am_

_Stop talk, talk, talking that blah, blah, blah_  
_Think you'll be getting this nah, nah, nah_  
_Not in the back of my car, ah, ah_  
_If you keep talking that blah, blah, blah, blah, blah_

_Blah, blah, blah_  
_Think you'll be getting this nah, nah, nah_  
_Not in the back of my car, ah, ah_  
_If you keep talking that blah, blah, blah, blah, blah_

_Blah, blah, blah_  
_Stop talking_  
_Stop talk, talk talking that_

Us girls sang most the song until the boys joined in when 3OH3! Sang and in the end everyone around us was cheering but soon went back to what they were doing. Me and Inuyasha decided to take a walk along the shore. That is until we herd screaming coming from the ocean, we stopped for a while and just listened.

"He-!" it sounded like someone yelling for help but the water cut them off.

"That sounds like a little kid!" Inuyasha yelled and turned to look into the ocean, that's when we saw the splashing and little arms in the water. Inuyasha immediately ran into the water diving under to get the kid. I quickly ran back to grab a nice dry towel not bothering to tell anyone why I was in a hurry, by the time I got back Inuyasha was running out of the water with a little girl in his arms, he laid her down on the sand and started doing CPR until she coughed up water and opened her eyes.

"Are you okay sweetie?" I asked her as she sat up and I wrapped the towel around her tightly. I realized she was dressed in shorts and a shirt.

"Mommy and daddy are gone." she whispered and I saw something move on top her head.

"Inuyasha look!" I said pointing to the puppy ears I saw my eyes wide but when the girl saw what I was pointing at she flinched and immediately put them against her head where they were barley seen.

"I know that reaction." I heard Inuyasha whisper to himself a he gripped her chin lightly made her look up at him. "You're a half demon arnt you?" she started crying.

"Don't hurt me I didn't do anything wrong! I promise!" she was sobbing now but Inuyasha took her and held her to his chest holding her tight.

"Is she?" I asked quietly

"Yeah she must be from the other dog demon pack. Can you tell us your name?" he asked pulling the child away.

(A/N: I know there isn't two dog demon packs but I'm saying there is to make it interesting.)

"A-Amaya." she whispered and wiped her eyes then looked at me then back to Inuyasha and up at his ears. "Your like me?" she asked reaching to touch his ears he leaned down to let her touch them gently.

"Yup, I'm Inuyasha and this over hear is Kagome she's a friend so you don't have to be afraid of her." I smiled at her.

"Amaya is a beautiful name." I told her and she smiled a little back.

She had perfect white teeth, she had black shoulder length loose curly hair, he eyes were silver with a dark gray around her pupil and the outside of her irises.

"Thank you." she said then shivered as a breeze came by.

"How old are you? Where are your parents?" Inuyasha asked holding her close trying to keep her warm.

"I'm two in a half. Mommy and daddy are dead." she let out a few tears but then wiped them.

"What are you doing here by yourself?" I asked stroking her wet hair.

"I stay under the board walk, but someone chased me into the water and then left me there.'' she explained while pointing over to the board walk not to far away. "I have clothes and stuff there." Inuyasha immediately stood up and started walking towards the boardwalk, me following close behind. The girl had a teddy bear a blanket and a bag of clothes so full that it was puffed out.

"Kagome can you take her?" I nodded my head in a yes notion and then took her in my arms where she leaned her head against my shoulder.

"You smell pretty." she whispered to me making me blush a little then smile. Inuyasha picked up all her things and we walked towards the group.

"Where the hell have you two been we've been worried sick!" Shiori yelled at us until she looked at the child in my arms. "who is that?" she whispered to Inuyasha who started talking to Miroku.

"Her name is Amaya we found her in the ocean. She is half dog demon, she has no parents we need to take her to the police station so we can see if there is a missing child notice any where." he looked at her and smiled to see she was sleeping on my shoulder. "Not tonight though it's the New Moon you guys know what that is right now it would be best if we took her home." he noticed she shivered again.

"Me and Kagome can take her home then you can get a taxi. Is that okay?" he looked to Sesshomaru to make sure.

"That's fine with us." he said once everyone nodded there heads. With that Inuyasha and I climbed into the car after putting Amaya in the back.

"Did you have to go through that when you were younger, being afraid of being chased or hurt because of who you are?" I asked him as he started to drive, I looked over to see that his hands had tightened on the steering wheel.

"For a while but only until I was four and started school I got sick of it and punched a kid in the face broke his nose no one messed with me then." he smirked at the memory.

"Where are we going?" Amaya asked from the back robbing her eyes to wake up.

"We are going to take you some place safe so you wont have to worry about people hurting you okay sweetie." I told her turning and smiled at her, she smiled shyly back.

"Thank you. You are the nicest persons I've ever met!" she said a little loudly making Inuyasha's ear twitch. "You nicer then my real parents, they made me do everything on my own, like making myself food and everything like that." she looked sad but then quickly smiled and started humming while looking out the window. When we pulled up to the hotel her eyes went wide, and then she started shaking a little like she was frightened by something.

"I can't go in there." she whispered " I'm a half demon member they don't like me." Inuyasha was out of the car and by her door so fast that it made her jump when the door opened.

"Look." he said as he took her little hands in his. "They wont touch you me and Kagome will watch you okay don't be afraid." he told her then lifted her up in his arms where she buried her head into his shoulder like she did with me. Inuyasha took my hand as we walked into the hotel. When we got into the elevator there was an older women who looked at us and smiled.

"She is adorable you two must be proud." and she walked out. Inuyasha and I glanced at each other then blushed a million shades of red when we realized what she met and Amaya's eyes were closed so the women didn't see her silver and gray eyes, that were nothing like ours at all. In the room we immediately took her to are bedroom and laid her on the bed and she snuggled into the pillow.

"Inuyasha why don't you call the police station I can get her cleaned and changed." I suggested as I shook Amaya to wake her up a little.

"Okay her bags are in the car can you just give her one of my T-shirts for now until I go get the bags?" he asked as he took his cell from his jeans that were laying on the floor.

"Yeah no problem." I said as Amaya finally woke up. "We are going to get you all cleaned up and then get some food does that sound good to you." I asked as I lifted her of the bed taking her to the bathroom where Inuyasha had already set a t-shirt there. When I was washing her I noticed she had a scar on her back. I didn't think half-demons could scar because of there blood I would have to ask Inuyasha.

When I took her out of the tub and dried her and clothed her we sat on the bed and I brushed her hair. I noticed ho it was down to her back but it looked as if she hadn't token care of it in a long time.

"Would you like me to trim your hair for you?" I asked her as she kept trying to move her dark bangs from her face and she nodded her head vigorously.

"I would love that! Please do!" she said loudly then sat completely still as I took the scissors and started to trim her curly lock starting with her bangs. After that me and her ate lunch then I walked out of the room when she fell asleep to see her bags sitting next to the couch and then Inuyasha laying on it staring at the ceiling.

"Inuyasha how did it go?"

"Not good they said they didn't care about a half demon missing their parents, unlike at home they don't give a damn about half demons here." he sat up and put his head in his hands.

"Inuyasha do half demons scar?" I asked when there was two minutes of silence.

"Sometimes it depends on what happened." he looked at me curiously. "Why?"

"She has a long scar on her back starting at her shoulder blade to her mid back, I didn't know that hanyous could scar cause of there demon blood that's all."

"That particular scar Kagome was caused by doctors, when a Half Demon is born doctors mark them with a chemical that creates it so that the scar will always show, there is a reason they do it but I have no clue why my mom knows but I cant remember me and Shiori both have one." he said as he took of his shirt moved his hair and showed his back towards me. He had the same scar, I reached my hands out and traced it shyly and looked up into his amber orbs when he turned his head to face me. "It hurt like hell to get this done. Human babies don't have a memory like us demons and half demons have an amazing memory starting from the minute the open there eyes. I can remember what they did and how my mom tried to stop them." he turned back around and leaned into the couch closing his eyes, but they opened when his ears started to twitch and he looked in the direction of the bedroom we were sharing.

"She's crying." he whispered as he stood up and walked into the room, I followed after him. He walked into the room but stopped a little from the bed at what he saw she was crying into the pillow crying for her mom and dad over and over, I felt my heart break into a million pieces and I know Inuyasha did to.

"Honey it's okay you don't have to cry." I walked over to the bed and gently robbed her back like my mother did for me when I was little, trying to soothe her. "We're here for you. Your safe here." she turned and buried her face into my shoulder crying and I looked up at Inuyasha who was slowly walking towards us and sat down next to me looking at the little girl then to me.

"We can watch her." he said to me while looking at the girl with sad eyes.

"What if she still has family we cant take her away from here." I said harshly clutching her to me a little.

"Kagome you saw how my family treated me besides my parents and siblings they pretty much hate me what makes you think that a child we found living under a boardwalk would have a caring family obviously she doesn't, or they are all dead." he stated looking at me now seriously.

The truth was I did want to take her home with us she was so sweet and kind I wanted her to have a good life with us she would have that.

"Only if she has no more family that wants her, then yes we can, truth is I don't want to leave her here alone."

"Neither do I Kagome neither do I." Inuyasha said stroking her hair.


	24. Chapter 22

Boarding School by Coly456

I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 22

"You what?" Ayame said as we all sat around the hotel room the last day before we had to go home.

"We want to take her home with us." we all looked to wear Amaya was watching T.V laying on her stomach her legs in the air.

"You cant I mean who is going to watch her? She cant stay by herself." Rin said.

"We are she looks at Inuyasha and myself as her parents, she will be safe with us and we both have families that can watch her when we cant we already figured it out and called our parents." I told them simply and glanced over at Inuyasha who was watching Amaya with a smile on his face.

"She cant stay here the police have no record of family and do you have any Idea what it would be like for a half demon to grow up in a orphanage? No one would want her." Shiori said looking at everyone else. Shiori had took a very big liking to Amaya. Amaya called everyone Aunt and Uncle and one day when Shiori asked what me and Inuyasha were called she told her mommy and daddy, like she had been calling us that for years on end. Me and Inuyasha just smiled. I remember what made us decide on wanting to take her home with us.

_Flashback_

"_Kagome we are leaving in two days we cant take her home." Inuyasha whispered to me when we were getting ready to go to bed, Amaya was with Shiori. _

"_Why not? She cant stay here you herd how she was treated I am not and will not let her live in hell!" I said louder not worried of being over heard._

"_I know what its like okay! But taking her home? We would have to watch her, she would be our responsibility we cant take her home like a puppy then decide we don't want her!" he said harshly as we sat down on the bed._

"_I know that! And we wont do that and if we need help I'm sure we have our friends your parents and my family? We have so many people to help us out, and if you don't want her I'll take her myself." I told him firmly, then I herd the door crack and Inuyasha turned his head._

"_Y-you don't want me?" a little voice asked making me stiffen and turn. Amaya was standing there in her new pajamas that had little puppies and her hair looked damp, her eyes looked like they were about to overflow with tears._

"_No sweetie we never said that." I told her and kneeled onto my knees and opened my arms. She ran a lightning speed and crashed into me with a hug. "We could never leave you never." _

"_Its just mean mom and dad left me. They left me all alone." she cried into my shoulder. _

"_No your going to come home with us and get a whole new family." Inuyasha told her as he held his arms opened she slowly crawled to him and hugged him fiercely, then was tucked into bed Inuyasha crawling in on her right side, me on her left._

_End Flashback_

"So Izayoi and Mrs. Higurashi is okay with this." Sesshomaru said breaking my train of thought.

"Yeah my mom and hers said as long as we take most the responsibility that she is welcomed with opened arms." Inuyasha tried to imitate his mom which got a giggle from me and Amaya who had walked over to him and sat on his lap.

"Looks like we have a daddy's little girl." Kouga teased when he saw Inuyasha kiss Amaya on the head.

"That's what I am, Daddy wittle gurl." she stated shaking her head yes. We all laughed at that. We stayed up longer until it was time for Amaya to go to sleep when she started yawning and her eyes started dropping. Shippou and Shiori had gotten together much to Inuyasha's displeasure, so they now shared a bed

"Mommy sing me a lullaby please?" she questioned with her wide gray silver eyes.

"Yeah Kags sing us a lullaby." Inuyasha teased. I sat up and turned to look at them.

"Okay but just one." Amaya had heard me singing when I was in the living room playing my guitar it was a song that she knew and she sang along and her voice was going to be beautiful when she is older.

(Only hope by Mandy Moore)

There's a song that's inside of my soul

It's the one that I've tried to write

over and over again

I'm awake in the infinite cold

But you sing to me over and over and over again

So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands

And pray to be only yours

I pray to be only yours

I know now you're my only hopeSing to me the song of the stars

Of your galaxy dancing and laughing

and laughing again

When it feels like my dreams are so far

Sing to me of the plans that you have

for me over again

So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands

And pray to be only yours

I pray to be only yours

I know now you're my only hopeI give you my destiny

I'm giving you all of me

I want your symphony

Singing in all that I am

At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back

So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands

And pray to be only yours

I pray to be only yours

I pray to be only yours

I know now you're my only hope

When I finished singing Amaya was breathing softly but Inuyasha was looking at me with eyes filled with love, and Admiration.

"She would probably like it if we both sang to her." I told him as I laid down still facing him. Amaya was laying further down so we could see each other right above her head.

"Yeah maybe some other time." he whispered. "I love listening to your voice you sing like there is nothing wrong with the world, it makes me feel like I have no problems at all." his voice started to trail off as he started to fall asleep.

"I love you Inuyasha."

"Love you too." was the last thing I heard before I feel into a deep peaceful sleep.

* * *

"HOME!" Shiori yelled when we got of the plane in California. We were mobbed by family as soon as we stepped if the plane. There was my family, the Takashi's , Miroku's mother, and Sango's father and little brother.

"Welcome home!" they all yelled when we were in hearing distance.

This was going to be a long weekend.

* * *

"Kag's catch!" Inuyasha yelled as he threw the kickball in my direction.

"I got it!" I jumped up and caught it with ease and then tagging Miroku with it.

"Yes We win." Rin yelled as Inuyasha ran and picked me up and spun me around in the air.

"Inuyasha put me down!" I giggled as he set me on the ground then kissed me lightly.

"Get a room!" Kouga yelled as he and Ayame ran towards where we had our picnic set up. Today was the day after we came back from vacation, a Sunday so we came to the park to enjoy the whole no school thing while it lasted. Amaya was with Izayoi and InuTaisho who absolutely loved her for the night so we can Unpack and everything. We were all currently sitting and enjoying ourselves until the sky grew dark.

"Naraku." Inuyasha growled. No sooner did he say that before I was snatched up by a tentacle.

"Kagome!" everyone yelled as I screamed and tried to purify it but a shield was around the tentacle blocking me.

"Good luck _Kagome _but it won't work I put a barrier around it. Oh and anyone who tries to come closer she will be crushed." Kikyo said as she walked from behind Naraku. Inuyasha started running towards me everyone trying to get him to stop but he couldn't hear them his eyes were red and he had blue strips on his face.

Full Demon.

He told me this had happened to him once before, when his sister got kidnapped. I could feel the tentacle crushing around me.

"Inuyasha!" I screamed as Kikyo tried to shot him with a arrow. It missed by a half inch from his shoulder as he jumped and dodged. I was only crushed more until suddenly I wasn't in the grasp of the tentacle anymore. I fell to the ground with a thump, Inuyasha was standing in front of me and was flinging attacks at Naraku and Kikyo left and right until they were damaged enough to run away.

"Inuyasha?" I whispered standing and walking towards him as he spun around and snarled at me.

"Kagome be careful he could attack you!" Sesshomaru yelled. Everyone was walking slowly towards me and Sango and Shiori tried to hold me back but I wouldn't allow that.

"It's over you have to come back now." I said while hugging his waist. He grabbed my upper arms with his claws and pulled me away I winced a little in pain but then leaned up and kissed him and soon he was kissing back.

"Kagome?" he asked before he slumped to the ground on his knees looking at his hands. "I-I hurt you?" he whispered.

"Well actually you saved me, I should've known better then to try and get close to you but you know me I'm dense." I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yo Mutt you could have got her killed if you kept running at them like that what in the hell were you thinking!" Kouga yelled running towards us, he sniffed the air and then looked at my arms. "You hurt her are you dumb!" Kouga yelled picking Inuyasha up by his collar, Inuyasha just hung there limply his head bent.

"Kouga put him down he saved me stop." Kouga dropped him to his feet he still didn't look up but instead turned and walked to the car. I followed but not without smacking Kouga.

"You Kouga can be such an Ass he is already mad at what happened and you just make it worse!" I yelled then ran after Inuyasha.

We all went home then and everything was pretty much normal except Inuyasha wasn't around he came home with us made sure I was okay and then left. When he did finally get home though I ran and hugged him and he hugged back but I could tell he was hesitant.

"Kagome we need to talk." Inuyasha said as he led my up to his room.

"What is it?" I asked as he shut the door and sat on the bed next to me.

"I can't do this anymore. You keep getting hurt because of me and you know I love you but I think we should just be friends." he took my hand into his and played with my fingers.

"You're breaking up with me, because I got hurt!" I yelled at him as I put a barrier around the room so no one could listen in.

"Kagome, you could have died when this is all over we can try again but for now just please trust me. Just for now forget we were even friends stop feeling thing's for me. Please Kag's I want this to work but I cant manage you getting hurt because of my family and you should know What Naraku and Kikyo can do and they can get into your head. I love you and that's why I have to do this." I could see the pain in his eyes on his face and by the way he was squeezing my hand I could tell that he was in pain for doing this.

"Inuyasha, why? We can get through anything and you know that." I sobbed as I looked into his face.

"Lets just start over okay we were never together just friends okay." he got up and left me there as I also left and went into my room and started sobbing. I could here them all yelling at him down stairs all I could here were was that they thought he made the biggest mistake of his life. They could probably smell my tears. The front door opened then slammed closed I played with the necklace he had given me. I kept trying to tell my self that he was doing this to protect me so I faced the truth. I would never forget and I will not do anything he told me to do never, he is my love and it will always be that way. So I got out a piece of note paper and started writing a song that I could sing to him when we have our birthday party for Izayoi. While writing the song though I couldn't help the tears that fell.

"Kagome are you okay." Shiori asked later that night as we were going to sleep. Inuyasha still hasn't come home yet.

"Yeah. He just wants me safe, but I'm far from safe I'm already in to deep." I whispered.

"He was crying."

"Huh? Who?" I sat up and faced her as she looked up to the ceiling. I couldn't picture his beautiful face with tears running down them. It hurt to much.

"Yash, no one saw it but me, he was walking out the door and he had tears cascading down his face like a river." she sat up to and looked over at me.

"He never cry's not since we lost are grandparents when he was three. Even when Kikyo did what she did he didn't cry he was just mad." she then stood up and walked over to my bed and picked up all the lyrics I had all over the floor.

"He need's you by his side. He just hasn't realized it yet. I think this song will help knock some sense into his head. I'll help with back ground singing if you want. I have never seen my brother so happy then when he is with you, his smiles are real just like they used to be so please Gome fix this." she laid the papers on my desk and went back to her bed.

Just two month's that's all I needed to do was wait two months and Izayoi's party will be here.


	25. Chapter 23

I didn't realize how painful it was to be ignored until he wouldn't speak to me. It's been a month and I truthfully haven't seen Inuyasha much. In my classes yeah and sometimes at home but he never acknowledges me. So currently the girls were trying to console me in my room while I cried my eyes out.

"Kag's you know he still loves you just give him time."

"Yeah he's just confused you know he cant figure out weather being with you is worth your safety. Does that make sense?" Ayame asked her head cocked side wise. That got a little giggle out of me.

"I think you just need a break lets have a girl day out!" Sango yelled pumping her fist in the air.

"Yeah we can go shopping eat junk go to a club."

"You are all so selfish!" Shiori yelled clenching her fist at her sides. "Cant you see she is in pain and you girls want to go shopping what she needs is a break away from him and all of us so she can think!"

We all stared at her like she was crazy.

"Your right sorry Kag's." all the girls said at once.

"I think I want to go home just for the weekend maybe Monday, Shiori do you think you can get your parents to cover for me?"

"No problem. Just take your time but you should tell Yash just in case. Later tonight I don't know where he is and you also might want to make up an excuse like your grandpa is in the hospital or something. We don't want him any more pissed of then he already is you know?" she asked as she walked to my closet and started packing clothes. "You can probably get your mom to pick you up tomorrow morning or my mom could drive you home."

"I'll call my mom thanks."

My mom agreed to come and pick me up I told her the story I was currently sitting up on the couch where Inuyasha and I had slept together when he gave me the necklace. He still wasn't home, that is until I herd the door slam open and him come tumbling into the room soaked from the pouring rain and what looked like blood on his knuckles, lip, and head.

"Inuyasha?" I asked as I stood up and walked towards him his head jerked up to look at me and he froze.

"Ka-Kagome." he stuttered out looking shocked.

"What happened were you attacked or something?" I led him to the couch he was hesitant to get close to me but he had a limp so he needed the shoulder to lean on.

"No I was at a street fight. Kicked someone's ass."

"Are you a Dumb ass Inuyasha! Do you have any Idea how dangerous they are what if one of them pulls a gun or a knife or something! Huh what then!" I screamed at him noticing how his ears went against his head after he finished pulling his soaked shirt of his back. He was covered in bruises.

"Why do You even care huh Kagome! You didn't seem to give a damn the other day when I came in with a busted lip! You just walked straight upstairs!" he quickly stood up and towered over me.

"Because! You know I love you! Stop taking your damn anger out on other people Inuyasha It's fucking wrong! It worries me!" I screamed again.

"I will take my fucking anger out on whatever I want!"

"Hey you guys okay." I turned to see everyone standing there watching us.

"Yash what happened to you?" Shiori asked her eyes widening.

"Nothing I'm-"

I cut him off "He got into a street fight the moron." I said calmly before I knew it his foot connected with the side of the table and it tipped over shattering glass all over the floor.

"Dammit Kagome mind your business!' he yelled pointing a finger at me then winced and sat on the couch holding his ribs.

"Guy's go back to bed we're fine promise." I flashed them a fake smile and they all turned and left. I also left the room but then came back with a broom and dustpan for the glass.

"Kagome don't I can get it." Inuyasha said nicely as he was about to kneel down and help but winced when he moved.

"Your ribs are probably cracked I'll fix that as soon as I get this glass." I finished in a couple minutes and looked over at him looking at his claws. "You okay?" I asked and walked over to him and sat down.

"No I yelled at you broke a table and my fingers are numb I'm an asshole." he whispered then looked at me.

"I have to talk to you Inuyasha. I'm leaving tomorrow to go back home for a few day my grandpa is in the hospital and I want to go and stay with my family." I told him quickly hoping he wont smell the lie of course the hope was in vain.

"Your leaving because of me aren't you?" he asked as I started healing his ribs.

"I cant take the fact that you don't want me anymore I just need to go home and think about everything maybe talk to my mom." I told him.

"I never wanted any of this to go this way. I love you but damn it Kagome I don't want you hurt." he took my hand and kissed the back of it.

"I know but have you noticed that you are hurting me by doing this."

"Can you die from the pain I'm causing? Please Kagome just stop loving me it will make it easy." he whispered.

"But Inu-"

"No Kagome don't make me say it again it hurts me too, okay but you wont get hurt by anyone else because of me." he stood up to leave but I grabbed his hand. I could feel the water running down my cheeks.

"Please just tonight stay with me." he nodded his head then crawled on the couch. We were laying the same way we always did since the night when the man at the park attacked me. I couldn't sleep that night and I knew he couldn't either. All night I had tears running down my cheeks like water falls. Every once in a while I would feel water drop onto my neck.

Inuyasha's tears.

That only made me cry harder when I herd a choked sob come from him. Eventually we did fall asleep because when I woke up Inuyasha was sound asleep with his head buried in my hair. Before I left I took a wet rag and washed his peaceful face of any tear marks, so no one would see.

"See you soon Inuyasha." I kissed his temple then herd him mutter 'Gome' in his sleep.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««

"Kagome?" my mom knock on my door before she walked into my room. "You wanted to talk." she closed the door behind her and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Mama how did you know you loved Dad?" I asked her face was shocked.

"To tell you the truth we hated each other at first, always arguing and fighting. One week he was in a accident so he was out of school for a month. I hated not seeing him every day fighting with him or pulling pranks on him. I visited him in the hospital and told him all about school and what was going on and then suddenly he leaned over and kissed me full on the lips. I knew I was in love with him then because of how I never wanted that moment to end."

"What if you love someone and they don't love you back?"

"Impossible."

"Huh?"

"That never happens. You never truly love someone until they love you in return that means they are opening up to you, letting you passed their shield." she said wisely as she side hugged me.

"What if they did love you then broke up with you to protect you? Or if they don't love you anymore? Or someone else came in the picture?" I never did think of the possibility that he fell for someone else.

"Why so many questions? Kagome what's wrong is it that Inuyasha boy you were telling me about last month?"

"I love him so much mom, but he left me to protect me so he says. But I can tell he is in so much pain when we look at each other just like me." I cried laying down onto my pillow.

"That's what love is. Love is friendship, hatred, pain, care, feeling, all wrapped into one. If you think me and your father didn't have it rough then you are way off. If we were apart from one another there was pain but it wasn't compared to when one got hurt. When I herd your father had been in a accident when I was in school I ran out of the classroom so fast and out the school doors and strait home. The pain in my chest was unbearable like someone was squeezing my heart. Kagome this boy loves you just give it time." she patted my head.

"But mom why me? Why cant it be easy?"

"Love is that way, without the bad times there will be no good times. Years or maybe even months from now you will look back and think 'if he never broke it off we would never have become this strong.' it just how it works." then she left after kissing my temple. This whole problem hopefully will be fixed in a matter of days. Then pain in my chest I cant take it anymore so I have to fix this problem before it tares me apart.

I spent the weekend with my family and my mom drove me back on Monday. I walked into the house Monday afternoon to see the living room trashed. It was a mess there was class all over, I saw blood stains on the carpet not big ones but still it was blood. The couches were torn

"What the Hell?" I said out loud then ran upstairs and straight to my room nothing was touched and Amaya was on my bed coloring.

"Amaya what happened down stairs?" I asked as she looked up and gave a huge smile and ran towards me.

"MOMMY!" she yelled and jumped into my arms.

"Hi honey but can you tell me what happened?"

"Uncle Kouga and Daddy got into a big fight. I didn't see it and I don't really know why but daddy told me to come up here when they started growling and using bad language." she said as she went back to coloring. I herd a guitar chord play and walked to Inuyasha's room.

"Why were you and Kouga fighting?" I asked walking into his room and closing the door.

"He said stuff that pissed me off nothing out of the ordinary really we fight a lot."

With that I walked out knowing he wouldn't say any more on the subject.


	26. Chapter 24

Boarding School by Coly456

I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 24

Today was the day finally! Izayoi's birthday was finally here and I was going to sing my song to Inuyasha. Amaya said it was pretty and daddy would love it. She noticed how all three of us never spend any time together anymore, I had to tell her that me and daddy were arguing and she hugged me saying that everything will be fine because we love each other.

"Amaya, you have to get dressed for grandmas birthday." I said coming down into the T.V room.

"I get to wear my red dress right mommy! The new one." I shook my head yes and she squealed.

"Lets go you are going to get ready with us girls."

All us girls walked up stairs into my room.

Sango was wearing a long strapless light pink gown with black under and above her breast with black silverfish jewelry.

Ayame's dress was green strapless that flowed with different layers of satin with silver decorating the top. The front of the dress was shorter then the back. She wore silver jewelry.

Rin wore a yellow and whit dress. The top yellow and the bottom white with yellow flowers and black butterflies. Wearing white gold jewelry

Amaya had on a all red dress with little diamonds on the dress at the top and bottom. The bottom kinda puffed out and so did the sleeves.

Shiori wore a blue dress long with medium sized straps with a silver buckle in the middle. Silver jewelry.

My dress was red and had little jewels at the top and it flowed out at the bottom but wasn't puffy. Amaya wanted us to match.

All the boys were dressed in nice tuxes their color matching their date Inuyasha even had on red.

"Ladies ready?" Miroku asked

"We sure are Uncle Roku!" Amaya yelled as she ran to Inuyasha's side. "Do I look pretty Daddy?"

"No Amaya you look beautiful." he smiled and bent down and picked her up.

"Does mommy look beautiful to?"

Inuyasha and her both looked over at me I held my breath waiting for his reply not really wanting to hear it.

"Gorgeous." Inuyasha whispered into Amaya's ear but I was close enough to hear it and smiled.

"Okay we have to be there for Izayoi in less then three minutes so everyone in the car." Sesshomaru said as he led Rin to the car.

Izayoi's party was filled with the same people as last time however not including her sister. She was dressed in a beautiful red and gold gown wearing the Takashi moon around her neck. InuTaisho dressed in a black tux with a red and gold tie. I smiled wistfully at them hoping I would have my love with me again soon.

I listened to the music with my eyes closed leaning against the wall, but my trance was broke when I heard someone speak beside me.

"You know Inuyasha is miserable." Izayoi said as she stood next to me.

"I am to. I just wish he didn't leave me I know it would have worked out."

"I see so much of me in you Kagome. You two are so much like me and Taisho of course we met later in life and after his first marriage. But we made it through everything and I know or a fact that you and Inuyasha will make it through I also know for a fact that you are singing in a few minutes so get ready." she smiled and walked up to the stage they had in the room.

"Hello everyone and thank you for coming. Next we have a live performance by a beautiful young lady Kagome Higurashi. Please enjoy."

I walked put on stage with Sango and Shiori. Sango playing the drums Shiori on the guitar.

I won't do what you told me  
I won't do what you said (no)  
I'm not gonna stop feeling  
I'm not gonna forget it  
I don't wanna start over

I don't wanna pretend it  
You are not my lover  
Guess you're only my friend  
Cause when it took my heart  
It took it allWhen you gave it back  
I fell apart

So...I won't do what you told me  
I won't do what you said, no  
I'm not gonna stop feeling  
I'm not gonna forget it  
I don't wanna start over  
I don't wanna pretend it

You are not my lover  
Guess you're only my friend  
My friendI won´t...

Well, maybe you're not right for me  
Maybe this is hard to see  
I get lost in your beauty  
And I just stop questioning

Cause when you took my heart  
You took it all  
When you gave it back  
It fell apart

So...I won't do what you told me  
I won't do what you said, no  
I'm not gonna stop feeling  
I'm not gonna forget it  
I don't wanna start over  
I don't wanna pretend it  
You are not my lover  
Guess you're only my friend  
Friend

I won´t...  
You say it's easier to burn than to build  
You say it's easier to hurt than to hea  
lBut I say you lose when you give up what you love  
And I've lived my life without you long enough

So...I won't do what you told me  
I won't do what you said, no  
I'm not gonna stop feeling  
I'm not gonna forget it  
I don't wanna start over  
I don't wanna pretend it  
You are not my lover  
Guess you're only my friend  
Friend  
I won't...  
No, I won't...

A round of applause started as soon as we finished I saw Inuyasha in the back with Amaya looking at me in shock from what I technically told him. He stood and gave Amaya to his mom who was standing close to him looked back at me then tilted his head towards the balcony doors telling me to meet him out there silently. Shiori and Sango both gave me a thumbs up when I looked back at them I quickly made my way to the balcony doors and walked out closing them when I got out there.

"Inuyasha?" I looked around the balcony then saw him standing on the far end leaning on the railing.

"Why cant you just let us go Kagome. Why?"

I walked up beside him slowly leaning on the railing.

"Letting us go would mean I would lose you. I love you don't you get that."

My eyes started to tear up.

"I love you too but Kagome being with me in dangerous I'm not safe. They will hurt you if I'm away from you nothing can happen. I-"

"Shut-up about that will you! Being away from you is more dangerous Kikyo and Naraku both know that I'm important to you, weather we are together or not! They will still go after anyone who has or had close ties with you! I. Love. You! That's all that should matter to you I want to be with you because of that I don't care if you think its to damn dangerous. Please don't make me give you up, it's killing me to just think of it. Please Inuyasha."

I was crying now and breathing heavily after yelling so much Inuyasha looked at me shocked at my outburst his ears flat against his head eyes wide I know for a fact all demons inside probably heard me but chose to ignore it since no one came to the balcony.

"I never wanted you to be hurt I just thought if I wasn't around you would be safe but I didn't mean from Naraku and Kikyo I meant from me. When I transform like that Kagome I don't see you as you I see you as something to kill. I don't want to hurt you." he looked up into my eyes and I saw all the pain he had been going through.

Walking over to him I wrapped my arms around his torso burying my face into his chest.

"I know you would never hurt me or any of us I know it."

He wrapped his arms around me taking in a deep breath and breathing out again. We stayed there like that for a long time just holding each other. Inuyasha leaned away first taking his hand and lifting my face to look him in the eyes. Then slowly he leaned in and kissed my lips gently his lips going up into a small smile as he did so.

"I've been wanting to do that since I saw you walk down the steps tonight." he smiled down at me even in heals he had a good three inches on me.

Walking back inside hand in hand both of us smiling we walked to the dance floor just as a slow song came on and we danced. Sadly the moment was short lived.


	27. Chapter 25

Boarding School by Coly456

I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 25

"AHHHH!"

The high pitched scream came from the other side of the room from where Kagome and Inuyasha were dancing but they both knew the scream. They turned around quickly to see Izayoi on the ground and Naraku standing next to her with a unconscious Amaya in his hand. Her being held up by her arm with tentacles that had spikes in them.

"Amaya!" I yelled as I lifted her dress and started walking to her.

"Walk any closer and their all dead! We only came to give a message."

I turned to see Kikyo with a dazed Inuyasha on his knees her holding a knife to his neck his arm was bleeding and a small line of blood dripped down his neck.

"What is it?" I yelled to her.

"We are giving you until a year after high school until we come and attack other wise we will be out of your life for now. However don't get to comfortable we might come back."

There was a burst of pink light and Naraku and Kikyo disappeared. Inuyasha fell to the ground eyes still glazed but he was breathing so I ran to Amaya, and Izayoi. I looked at Amaya's arm and healed it so she was better but when I turned to Izayoi I knew healing her would be a lot harder if at all possible.

"Kagome will she be okay?" InuTaisho asked kneeling next to his wife.

"You need to get a doctor here immediately she cant be moved and I cant heal her organs but she is breathing fine."

Her side was cut deeply hitting organs. I was never trained in that only deep flesh wounds or broken bones.

"Father I called the hospital they are sending their best doctor right now he should be here soon."

"Sesshomaru can you take Amaya upstairs for me I want to check on Inu." I looked up at Sesshomaru pleadingly.

"Sure." he bent down and scooped her up gently then called Rin.

I walked over to Inuyasha and could see all except famly and friends were in the crowd, others must have left.

"Yash?" I touched him bending to his level.

"Gome I cant feel anything my body is numb." he whispered out.

" Kikyo stunned you I have to shock you to get rid of the stun this might hurt a little.

I pressed my hands to his back and shocked him with pink energy and he jumped up.

"Damn that hurt. How's Amaya and my mom?" he hurriedly sat up just in time to see the doctor walk in and over to his mom. "What's wrong?"

"Amaya is fine she's unconscious but fine I couldn't heal your mom but she was still breathing she should be fine. You need to let me heal your arm your bleeding."

I touched his arm but he stood and walked over to his mom to see the doctor cleaning and stitching the wounds.

"Dad is she going to be okay?" I heard him ask his dad.

"I hope so but there is no way of telling."

"Inuyasha let me heal you and we can go get changed by then the doctor should be done we need to go see Amaya." I touched his arm again this time he let me heal him.

"Okay, dad call me if something happens please."

InuTaisho nodded his head yes and we turned and walked up to Inuyasha's room.

"I'm going to grab a pair of sweats and a shirt for me then one for Amaya okay?" I asked going to his dresser.

"Yeah."

We quickly changed and I threw my hair into a pony tail and walked to Amaya's room. When she was scared she always likes to wear Inuyasha's shirts it makes her feel safe. We walked closer to her room and we heard crying and Rin trying to comfort her.

Walking in I immediately felt something impact with me and looked down to see Amaya hugging my waist.

"I was so scared!" she screamed sobbing into my stomach.

I knelt down and picked her up holding her to my chest.

"Don't worry baby he wont ever touch you again me and daddy will protect you." I had tears running down my cheeks to. I saw Rin and Sesshomaru leave.

"Kags lets take her to my room we can all stay there tonight." he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and led us back to his bedroom where we changed Amaya and tucked her in.

"W-will you sing to me? Both of you?" she batted her watery eyes up at us.

"Of course." Inuyasha said as he picked up his guitar.

(inuyasha Bold Kagome Italics Both regular)

**Every time I see your smile,**

**It makes my heart beat fast**

**And though it's much too soon to tell,**

**I'm hoping this will last**

**'Cause I just always wanna have you**

**Right here by my side**

**The future's near, but never certain**

**At least stay here for just tonight**

**I must've done something right**

**To deserve you in my life**

**I must've done something right along the way**

_I just can't get you off my mind,_

_And why would I even try?_

_Even when I close my eyes,_

_I dream about you all the time_

_I just always wanna have you_

_Right here by my side_

_The future's near, but never certain_

_So please stay here for just tonight_

_I must've done something right_

_To deserve you in my life_

_I must've done something right along the way_

And even if the moon fell down tonight,

There'd be nothing to worry about at all

Because you make the whole world shine.

As long as you're here everything will be alright

I must've done something right

To deserve you in my life

I must've done something right along the way

Amaya's little eyes were drooping but they weren't closed all the way as she looked at us.

"You wont *yawn* leave will you?" her eyes closed but you could see she wasn't relaxed.

I walked over to the other side and crawled in and Inuyasha crawled in on her other side. We made sure we were each in someway in contact with her. I had my arms wrapped around her waist while he had his arms wrapped around both of us.

"Thank you Kagome." I heard Inuyasha whisper.

I looked up into his amber orbs to see them looking at me with love.

"You have nothing to thank me for." I told him confused. I hadn't done anything to be thanked or so I thought.

"You're here with me, you made me happy again and I wouldn't have the life I have now without you here. So thank you."

He leaned over Amaya and kissed me on the lips making me melt. I missed theses kisses so much.

"That's why I wanted to ask you when we are older out of high school will you marry me?" when he asked his face looked so nervous I had to smile.

"Yes. I love you Inuyasha Takashi.'

"I love you Kagome Higurashi." he leaned back over and kissed me longer this time.

"And I love both of you but if you keep squishing me I'm kicking you both off the bed!" Amaya said waking up from her sleep.

"Oh are you now?" Inuyasha asked raising his hands and moving them to her stomach and started to tickle.

I watched as Amaya squealed and giggled, trying to wiggle away from him but he was to fast. So I decided to help. I jump up and onto his back making him stop moving. He reached back and grabbed me started tickling me and threw me back onto the bed as he attacked both me and Amaya.

"Daddy! Stop it!"

"Okay, I could here Sesshomaru growling anyway time for bed."

We tucked Amaya back in then crawled in on both sides again as I hummed her to sleep when I stopped I noticed Inuyasha was sleeping as well. I soon followed them easily falling into my dream world.

* * *

The next morning I woke smelling eggs. I got up and walked down the stair case to see everyone besides Izayoi and InuTaisho in the Dinning room.

"Mommy! You're up good! Look Sango and Ayame made us breakfast then we can go see Grandma Izayoi!"

"Sweetie talk softer you know there are sensitive ears around." I patted her head. Breakfast was quite mostly Amaya just babbled on about things

"Inuyasha." We all looked up to see InuTaisho standing there. "You're mother would like to see you, Kagome and Amaya.

Standing I took Amaya's hand and followed Inuyasha back to his mothers room. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." it was weak but still as beautiful as only Izayoi's voice could be.

"Grandma!" Amaya yelled before she could run I picked her up and held her then walked to the edge of the bed and sat her down on the side.

"It's good to see you are okay Amaya I was worried about you. You to Inuyasha I assume you are okay?"

"Yeah. We are all just worried about you now."

"Amaya why don't you go play with Grandpa he would love that."

"Okay!" she jumped off the bed and flew out of the room.

"Mom? What's wrong."

"The doctors stitched me up but with the amount of damage they don't know what will happen they said the chances of me living are very slim of course they don't know that I am a very stubborn women and do not plan on dying until I have twenty something grandkids and five great grandkids." she laughed a little then started coughing I saw Inuyasha's nose twitch and then his ears flatten. He grabbed a towel that was sitting on the floor next to the bed.

"This is not something to joke about."

Izayoi pulled her hand away from her mouth and I saw the blood she has coughed up. She took the towel and wiped it away as if it was nothing.

"Inuyasha I'm-" she was cut off when she was pulled in to a hug by him.

"Don't go please mom I need you here so does Shiori and Amaya." I heard him whisper into her ear.

"Baby, I'm going to be just fine. Trust me I will be I have things holding me here."

She pulled away and held his cheeks between her hands and kissed his forehead softly. I saw they were both crying and I realized that I was too. I tried wiping them away but it did no good Izayoi was like my mother away from home.

She wiped his tears away with her thumbs then looked over to me and motioned for me to come.

"Kagome I have something to give you. Well really Inuyasha does. InuTaisho told me that Inuyasha proposed to you so I have this."

She pulled out a velvet box and inside was a ring.

The band of the ring was diamond incrusted and silver. The Diamond was inside a flower shape also silver and diamond over it.

"I cant accept this its to much."

"Don't worry no one spent money Taisho's mother had this ring her mate made it for her from scratch a long time ago. She gave it to Inuyasha before she dies saying to give it to the one he wishes to marry. Of course he was young then so I held onto so Inu if you would like to do the honors." She handed him the box with the ring.

He took the box and kneeled down in front of me. I covered my mouth already knowing what was happening of course but still excited about it.

"Kagome Higurashi would you do me the honor and become my wife, my mate? Would you Marry Me?" he was smiling this time also knowing the answer.

"Yes!" I yelled and he slipped the ring onto my finger. He stood and hugged me tightly.

"Good now to get me food I'm starved!" Izayoi shouted at us.

We hugged her and told InuTaisho that she wanted food.

Later that night I sat on the couch and Inuyasha put his head on my lap while Amaya curled up onto his stomach and chest while we watched a movie. However we fell asleep and when I closed my eyes I saw a flash but had no clue what it was so I just went to my dream land.


	28. Chapter 26

Boarding School by Coly456

I do not own Inuyasha.

Things were finally starting to get back to normal. Izayoi was still weak but could move around freely. Sango did nothing but practice in the back yard with her weapon. After all a year is closer than expected.  
"Mommy, look I drew daddy with his sword fighting aunty Sango!" Amaya held up a picture of Inuyasha and Sango both looking ready to kill even in the Childs drawing.  
"Honey, why don't you go draw the Christmas tree? That way we can always remember it."  
"Okay mommy!"

I walked outside just in time to see Inuyasha get hit by Hiraikotsu. He hit the ground rolled then threw the great weapon back at Sango who caught it with ease.

"You two should take a break its cold and dinner is on its way. Tomorrow we are going Christmas shopping remember." I walked over to Inuyasha and wrapped my arms around his waist seeing him cringe when they touched his stomach. "You're bruised again aren't you? This can't be healthy."

"Kags we have been doing this since we were little he's fine, I'm fine everything is good." Sango said smiling as she punched Inuyasha in the arm.

"Well come on then its pizza night so we have to get the money counted and we have to get the money to mail in and pay rent."

"Damn, I forgot about all that but the money should be in the jars."

"Should be unless someone took it again."

We all laughed at that. Last month Amaya had taken both jars of money (one for food and one for rent) and took them outside and buried them. She said once we found them that they were her buried treasure of course she knows now not to do that.

[Dinner Time]

"Then I drew the Christmas tree! Oh daddy you know what I want for Christmas I want a puppy! That way I can have someone to play with when you are all busy!"

"Maya I don't think that's the best Idea…" I trailed off when I saw her eyes tear up and then regretted what I said.

"Actually Kagome that might be a good Idea but Amaya don't get your hopes up okay I don't know if we can have animals in the house." Inuyasha said patting Amaya's head.

"Can you ask?" her eyes lit up and she started bouncing.

"We'll see now finish eating"

"So Yash when do you go back to work?" Miroku asked getting another slice of pizza.

"Not sure probably after Christmas break or on New Year's night but I'm not positive."

"Well we had enough money to pay this month and next month's rent so we aren't really worried."

"That and Sango and I got a two part time jobs that way we get double the money."

"Kagome, you and Sango shouldn't work so much when school goes on." Rin said looking at us as if we were wrong.

"Rin, the jobs we have are simple and we have weekends off. We both have the same jobs one working with kids at Amaya's daycare which is only for three hours on Mondays and Wednesdays. Then we work at the little Café down on campus Tuesdays and Thursday's for as long as we chose as long as it's up to two hours." I explained to Rin.

"We are going to need to start making a schedule again after break." Sesshomaru said rubbing his temples.

"Mommy? Am I going shopping with you tomorrow?"

"No sweetie you can't cause mommy and daddy have to get you something from us."

"You're going to stay with grandma and grandpa." Inuyasha said as he got up and took his and her plate into the kitchen.

"Yay! They said they were going to get Ice-cream with me next time I came over!"

We all shook our heads and laughed.

[Later that night with Kagome and Inuyasha]

I was sitting with Inuyasha on the couch curled into his side; the T.V had a video of a fire o the screen making it feel peaceful.

"I always wanted a dog. Mom always said no it was too much work."

"Inuyasha we can't get her a dog we aren't allowed to have any animals here remember?"

We sat there silent for a few moments watching the fake fire. I was tracing his tattoo again.

"I talked to my dad already. While you were tucking Amaya in bed he said as long as we try to keep it a secret because he doesn't want anyone else finding out but we can have as many as we want."

"I'm still not so sure. She's so young a puppy might be too rough with her."

I was worried when I was younger I always wanted a dog and the one we finally got would never let me near him at all and it was terrible how I truly hated that dog.

"Kaggy you don't have to worry. She's an Inu-Hanyou dogs won't bother her. We can even train it in combat."

"Fine. I'll sleep on it but right now I'm exhausted so I'm going to bed you should come up to of course."

"I'm right behind you."

I instantly fell asleep when my head hit the pillow. Waking up however wasn't so easy.

"Kagome. Wakey, wakey, got to go shopping." Inuyasha mumbled into my ear then kissed the side of my neck.

"I don't want to…"

"Sesshomaru already took Amaya to moms and everyone headed to go shopping except us so let's go."

"Okay, I'm getting up go make some coffee? Please?"

I felt him get up and I quickly threw on a pair of ripped jeans and a t-shirt and one of his over sized sweat shirts then a black leather jacket.

I walked down the steps and to the kitchen to see him pouring two cups of coffee.

"So, I told everyone we would meet them at the mall at lunch and then we would split again but this time with boy's together, then girls so we can shop for each other."

Taking a sip of my coffee I looked up at him "That sounds great can we head out I want to get there and get done."

"Let's go then." Inuyasha grabbed his keys and we headed out to the mall.

We got to the mall at 9:30 and then shopped for everyone until 11:00 we were meeting at twelve thirty.

"Awww, mommy can you please get me a puppy!"

I heard a little girl squeal by the pet store and saw the puppies through the window and my eyes immediately landed on two German Sheppard puppies. I started walking over to the window and looked in at the puppies one was lighter than the other but you could tell they were close.

"Kagome what is it. Well look at them Amaya would love them."

"Inuyasha I still don't know?"

"Come on let's talk to the guy and hold one and see."

I was soon dragged into the store.

"Hello I'm Tim, anything I can help you with."

"Umm yes we were wondering how much one of those German Sheppard puppies are worth?"

"Actually you can't just buy one of those puppies. They are very close even putting them in separate cages at night creates a commotion but they are about five hundred dollars."

"No Inuyasha that's too much money!"

"Here why don't I let you hold them I'm sure you will decide better then?"

He walked over and took out both puppies handing one to Inuyasha and then one to me and I instantly fell in love.

"It's odd really both puppies were born the same day but from a different set of dogs. One is female the other is male so we think they might have demon blood in them but very little so they automatically knew they were mates when we brought them here."

"So in other words when they are older they will have pups?"

"Most likely" Tim nodded his head.

"We'll take them!" I heard myself say as the small dog licked my face.

"Kaggy you sure?" Inuyasha looked at me like I was crazy but still had a smile on his face.

"Yes this little girl will be named Ai for love." The puppy yipped happily.

"What about this guy?"

"Kei, joyful"

"We have colures and leashes over here and some food of course and beds."

We were in there until lunch and then we walked with the puppies on their new leashes.

"You two really bought her two puppies? Are you insane?"

"I think they are adorable and the names you picked perfect." Shiori said as she was holding Ai.

"Where are you going to hide them? Until Christmas I mean?"

"We thought we should just give them to her Christmas is only a week away and she would be really happy."

After we all ate we went off and got more shopping done then headed home Inside Amaya was waiting with Sesshomaru and I couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she saw Ai and Kei.


	29. Chapter 27

Boarding School by Coly456

I do not own Inuyasha.

There was a high pitched squeal when they all entered the house. Soon the puppies were being, pet by Amaya.

"Are these for me?" Amaya asked as she picked up Kei.

"Yes, but you have to be careful their young remember." Kagome said as she picked up Ai.

"Thank you mommy! Thank you Daddy!" she jumped up and hugged Inuyasha and Kagome with all her might.

"No problem baby girl" Inuyasha whispered.

Amaya ran outside with the puppies following behind her. All the guys followed while the girls made dinner.

"What are we going to do about Naraku?" Sango asked as she made meat into hamburger patties.

"I'm sick of hearing about him!" Kagome yelled as she furiously stirred the tea she was making. "We are all letting him rule our lives he's not even going to be in it until after we are finished school!"

"Kags he is always going to be a shadow following us." Ayame whispered

"Not in my life he is a coward and I hope he hears me right now so he knows I am not afraid of him." Kagome said then put a smile on her face "Now let's call the boys and Amaya in for dinner shall we."

As we all sat around the table they listened to Amaya babble and say how many times she loved her new puppies. However the tension in the air was thick, like it has been since Naraku told them his plan.

"Momma, will my puppies transform like Kilala and uncle sesshy?" Amaya asked looking at me with her wide silvery eyes.

"I don't know baby, why don't you ask daddy?"

Immediately she turned her eyes to Inuyasha who was half way to shoving food into his mouth but paused when hearing his name.

"They have Demon blood so maybe but the pet clerk said it was very little so I'm not sure we will just have to wait and see."

I looked over at the puppies they were sleeping soundly on the couch. Amaya got up and curled up next to them soon faking asleep as well.

"That's so cute." Ayame squealed as she took out her phone and started snapping pictures.

That seemed to be all she did lately she took pictures of everything as if trying to keep all the happy times here and still. I guess that was her way of holding on to everything. Looking over at Inuyasha I saw he had a calm look in his eyes while he stared at Amaya. He looked over at me and smiled I couldn't help but smile back. I guess I would just have to make the most of these two years.

"Breaking news!" we all turned to the T.V to see the news lady standing in front of what looked like to be a crime scene behind her.

"A young woman named Kikyo last name is unknown was found dead inside the home of one Naraku Onigomo."

A collective gasp went through the room looking over at Inuyasha I saw his glass was crushed in his hand his tea and blood dripping onto the floor.

"Naraku Onigomo is still at large and is assumed to be armed and dangerous a picture will be shown soon."

The T.V turned black I looked to see Sesshomaru had turned it off the remote clenched tightly in his hand.

"That bastard." Inuyasha growled out. I walked over and unclenched his fist pulling out the glass then healing the cuts. He looked at me and his eyes which were bright with anger turned soft.

"Everything will be okay."I whispered to him hoping I sounded convincing.

"What was the purpose of him doing this though?" Sango asked looking thoughtful

"Kikyo was always good, she probably thought what he was planning was going too far and wanted out she knew too much." Shiori whispered.

We all sat in silence until there was a knock at the door, we all immediately froze. Sango grabbed a hold of Hiraikotsu. I used my senses to see if I could sense an aura.\

"It's just Izayoi and InuTaisho."

I walked and opened the door and was shocked to see they had police behind them.

"Hello Kagome the police wanted to speak to all of you about Kikyo." Izayoi said her eyes sad.

"Of course let me just put Amaya to bed."

I walked and picked Amaya up in my arms Ai, and Kei Immediately woke up and followed me up the stairs making themselves at home in Amaya's bed. After getting downstairs I sat next to Inuyasha taking is hand. We all sat or stood around the kitchen table the police officer sitting at the table.

"Now I understand Kikyo used to be a good friend of yours?"

"We all grew up together except Kagome here." Sango explained nodding at me when she said my name.

"Miss. Kagome when did you move in here?"

"At the beginning of this year I transferred from my other school."

"Did you know Kikyo?"

"No I only heard of her when I met Inuyasha and everyone else."

The officer looked over at Inuyasha then flipped through papers he had in his hand.

"Inuyasha Takashi you have a nice criminal record here for fights and such. Violent behavior."

I watched as his fist clenched and quickly grabbed his hand hopping to relax him.

"What was your relationship with Kikyo?"

"She is my ex-fiancé." He told the officer making me gasp I never knew they were that close!

Inuyasha turned to look at me and I saw his ears flatten against his head, his eyes looked sad and scared.

"May I ask who broke of the engagement?"

"She did after she cheated on me with Naraku and killed my unborn kid."

At that my hand fell into my lap as I looked around the table. They all knew you could tell by the way they would look away from me when I tried to make eye contact with them.

"Miss. Kagome did you know of this before you started dating Mr. Takashi."

I swallowed the lump in my throat "No I did not. I knew they had problems but I did not know of what."

"Well under normal circumstances you two would be the two main suspects however Kikyo's last words were it was Onigomo. So we know he is the one who did this. They also have a trail of where he may be or is headed do us all a favor and stay inside and don't o anywhere alone all of you I don't want to find anymore dead bodies."

We all nodded and after a few more routine questions they were gone.

"Well I'm going to bed." Sango said after almost everyone but Inuyasha and I had gone upstairs.

"I was going to-"

"When were you going to tell me because finding out like that hurt?" I told him harshly

"I dint know when to bring it up I'm sorry I just don't like talking about that okay? It hurts to even think about it let alone speak of it."

"If you loved her so damn much then why did you stick with me?

My eyes started watery as I saw him stop and look at me. He gripped the tops of my arms and bent down so we were at eye level.

"I. Love. You. Not her she was a past her and I had a history but you and I have a future and I'm not going to let that be ruined. I slipped up and got her pregnant she didn't want the baby." His voice cracked. "I'm sorry."

I hugged him tightly not wanting to let him go.

"I'm sorry, I'm not mad I'm just scared."

He held me close rubbing soothing circles on my back. I just hope Naraku could be found.


	30. Chapter 30

Boarding School by Coly456

I do not own Inuyasha.

I sat starring out the balcony doors. I couldn't believe how long it had been since everything had happened.

"Kags," I heard Inuyasha walk up behind me and kiss my cheek then sat down next to me. "What you thinking about?"

"Everything that's happened these past few years. I'm just so happy." I smiled

Five years had gone by. Naraku was never found and his threat still lingered in the air but so far he has not been seen since Kikyo's death. Amaya was now a beautiful young lady, and now was the older sister of three little boys. Our youngest was just a year while the other two- twins are three years old.

Sango and Miroku were blessed with four girls. Something that is killing Miroku because he knows how boys act, when he said this we all rolled our eyes and laughed, joking about how he was the worse one.

Kouga and Ayame had one son, the youngest out of all our children however not much younger than me and Inuyasha's last boy. They decided after seeing all of us with our children only one was enough. Although we all feel Ayame won't last long with that.

Sesshomaru and Rin had twins as well. A boy and a girl both are very shy but once you get to know them they are like Rin very energetic and loud.

Shippou is engaged to a beautiful fox demon. Shiori and he remain good friends, after a year of dating they realized they were better friends. Shiori recently married a human, and was currently on her honeymoon despite all the guys' efforts to try and get them to not go. Inuyasha didn't like the fact that his baby sister was growing up.

Everything else was perfect. Inuyasha and I have been married for three years now.

"I'm glad you're happy." He leaned over and kissed me.

"I am to."

For now everything was okay. Naraku was just a worry in the back of our minds. Even though sometimes we think we can feel his presence we have decided he wouldn't rule our lives. When the time comes to face him we will be ready. But until then I am perfectly content here.


End file.
